Najemnik
by Waruna
Summary: Harry Potter zostaje oskarżony o zbrodnię, którą popełnił. Nienawidzący go świat czarodziejski potrzebuje jego pomocy, a on pragnie zemsty. Autorem opowiadania jest DobbyElfLord
1. Więzień

N/T: Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie tak długiego anglojęzycznego opowiadania. Zabrałem się za tłumaczenie pierwszego rozdziału pod wpływem jednego z komentarzy w świstoklikach i przeczytania całości w oryginale. Opowiadanie ma dziewięć rozdziałów i sequel, który przy odrobinie czasu i szczęścia również będę chciał przetłumaczyć. Jest ono na swój niekanoniczne, zgodne z siedmioksięgiem do połowy Księcia Półkrwi, Harry zachowuje się nieco nie tak jak w książkach i (szczególnie w pierwszym rozdziale) mogą powstać pewne wątpliwości. Podobnie jak autor uważam, że skoro ktoś pisze, tłumaczy i publikuje epopeje snarry, drarry, które mają tak wspaniałe grono zwolenników, to i dla tej skromnej wizji świata HP miejsce w fandomie się znajdzie.  
Obiecuję w miarę regularnie umieszczać następne rozdziały i jestem bardzo ciekawy waszych opinii. Z całym szacunkiem przyjmę na siebie krytykę i zastosuję się do rad.  
W tym miejscu chcę też bardzo podziękować za betę, porady językowe i wsparcie cudownej ****SzmaragDrac**** , bez której poprawek tekst byłby nieczytelny i niejasny. Jeśli w tekście znajdują się literówki, błędy albo błędny szyk zdania to jest to winą moją, a nie bety 

****Najemnik****

 ** **Autor**** DobbyElfLord  
 ** **Tytuł**** Harry Potter Mercenary  
 ** **Zgoda**** jest  
 ** **Ostrzeżenia**** Manipulator!Dumbledore, ironia i bardzo rzadki wulgarny język

 ** **I. Więzień****

 _ _W samotności, gdzie najmniej jesteśmy samotni__. – Lord Byron

 _ _Azkaban – gdzieś około 6 czerwca 1998 roku__

O tej porze roku słońce wschodzi po lewej stronie małego zakratowanego okienka wychodzącego na północny Atlantyk. Przez mniej więcej dziewięć miesięcy w roku nigdy nie jest stąd widoczne. Samo okno znajduje się sześć stóp nad posadzką i ma tylko szesnaście cali szerokości. Nie jest łatwo zobaczyć słońce, kiedy kamienne ściany są szerokie na niemal stopę. Muszę podskoczyć, złapać wilgotną krawędź i podciągnąć się w górę. Do mojej celi nie dociera światło słoneczne. Trzeba się wysilić, by wyciągnąć głowę tak bardzo do przodu, by dostrzec słońce, poczuć jakiekolwiek ciepło na twarzy.

Zgodnie z kreskami na mojej ścianie jestem tu już od pięciuset dwudziestu pięciu dni. Myślę, że moje obliczenia są dość dokładne, ale zdarza się, że dementorzy zbierają się przed moją celą. Czasami skumulowana moc ich aury jest w stanie mnie przytłoczyć i powalić. Sądzę, że za każdym razem mogłem stracić tylko kilka godzin, ale nawet tego nie mogę być pewien.

Nie żeby miało to jakiekolwiek cholerne znaczenie.

Uświadamiam sobie, że byłem uwięziony przez większość mojego życia. Przez pierwszych osiemnaście miesięcy mojego życia mieszkałem z rodzicami, zanim nie zamordował ich obłąkany czarnoksiężnik z powodu przepowiedni stukniętej wiedźmy. Przez następne dziewięć i pół roku mieszkałem z Dursleyami. Moim pokojem była komórka pod schodami. Nieoczekiwanie dostałem dziesięciomiesięczne odroczenie wyroku, uczęszczając do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Po dziesięciu miesiącach z powrotem trafiłem do mojego więzienia. Tutaj jestem od jakichś osiemnastu miesięcy.

O co pytasz?

Mam niemal osiemnaście lat. Wszystkie poza sześcioma z nich spędziłem w swego rodzaju więzieniu.

Z drugiej strony, może powinienem zaliczyć lata spędzone w Hogwarcie do mojego wyroku. Czy wolność się liczy, kiedy jest tylko złudzeniem?

Dozorcy tego więzienia mają okrutne poczucie humoru. Ta cela była kiedyś więzieniem mojego ojca chrzestnego. Nie wiedzą, że jest niewinny, więc szydzą ze mnie, mówiąc, że jestem tam, gdzie kiedyś trzymali „zdrajcę" moich rodziców. Szczególnie cieszy mnie przesłanie Wąchacza pozostawione na ścianach. Wiesz, że był bardzo dobry w sprośnych limerykach?

To one oraz myśli o moich rodzicach i Syriuszu pomagają mi w moich dniach w azkabańskim resorcie i spa. To myśli o nich ocaliły mnie, kiedy Voldemort chciał mnie opętać, i ratują mnie teraz od dementorów.

Do tego momentu byłem wrakiem. Myślę, że trwałem wtedy na skraju wytrzymałości i utraty mojego zdrowia psychicznego. Było to w czasie trzytysięcznej powtórki moich najgorszych wspomnień – uczepiłem się wspomnienia Syriusza śpiewającego na Boże Narodzenie piosenkę o hipogryfie. Nie obchodziło mnie już to, czy żyję czy nie. Po prostu chciałem choć na chwilę to zatrzymać.

Zalało mnie wrażenie spokoju i ciepła. Czułem dementorów dobijających się do drzwi, ale nie odpowiedziałem. I zagłębiłem się w tym uczuciu na chwilę. Nie jestem pewien, jak długo to trwało, ale mogłem poczuć ich narastającą frustrację.

Otworzyłem oczy, by zobaczyć przylegający do mojej celi hol wypełniony tymi przeklętymi istotami. Myślę, że była to najlepsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek wydarzyła się na tej odosobnionej skale. Z otulającym mnie ciepłem i spokojem wypowiedziałem dwa słowa, w rzeczywistości nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku.

 _ _Expecto Patronum.__

Huncwoci znowu wrócili do gry. Rogacz ugodził kilku z nich swoim porożem, podczas gdy Lunatyk rozrywał ich na strzępy. Łapa wydawał się cieszyć chwytaniem czarnych płaszczy i zdzieraniem ich.

Tego dnia nauczyłem się trzech rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, skuteczność patronusa zależy od siły twoich pozytywnych uczuć. Nie chodzi tu o wspomnienia, ale uczucia, jakie one wywołują, i zdrową dawkę magicznej mocy.

Po drugie, jestem w stanie używać prawdziwej bezróżdżkowej magii, nie tylko czegoś w rodzaju przypadkowego nadmuchania ciotki Marge. Riddle i Dumbledore też są w stanie się nią posługiwać. Myślę, że kilku innych czarodziejów na całym świecie też to potrafi, ale nigdy nie widziałem innego Brytyjczyka, który by jej używał

Ale najważniejszą z wszystkich jest to, że nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, NIGDY nie chcę zobaczyć dementora bez jego płaszcza. Mam jeszcze o tym krwawe koszmary.

Od tego czasu dementorzy omijali moją celę szerokim łukiem. Wciąż rzucam Patronusa przynajmniej raz dziennie. Nie pozostaje przy mnie zbyt długo, ale jakaś część jego pozytywnej energii utrzymuje się w powietrzu. Pomaga mi odepchnąć ciemność – zarówno tą więzienną, jak i moją własną. Powietrze wydaje się teraz lżejsze. Myślę, że moje dobre samopoczucie zdaje się denerwować ludzkich strażników, którzy przechadzają się obok tej celi od czasu do czasu.

Możesz się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie użyję bezróżdżkowej magii do ucieczki.

Mogę w każdej chwili opuścić moją celę, ale setki zabezpieczeń i zaklęć tłumiących zatrzymają mnie we wnętrzu mojego więzienia. Zabezpieczenia są doskonale dostosowane do mnie i moich umiejętności. Podejrzewam, że Dumbledore zdołał stworzyć osłony wewnętrzne oparte na magii krwi – kiedy zbliżam się do drzwi celi, poziom moich zdolności magicznych drastycznie spada. Myślę, że ma mi to przeszkodzić w ucieczce z Azkabanu.

Postarałeś się, stary skurwielu.

Więc zazwyczaj gdy jestem w mojej celi, drzwi są zamknięte, jeśli nie zaryglowane. Wyszedłem raz na zewnątrz wkrótce po odkryciu magii bezróżdżkowej – niemal natychmiast podążył za mną tuzin dementorów. Gotowi na Pocałunek ruszyli w moją stronę jak tabun oszalałych nastoletnich fanek. Udało mi się w ostatniej chwili dostać z powrotem do mojej klatki i zamknąć drzwi. Teraz zachowuję czujność, kiedy postanowię rozprostować nogi, ale przez większość czasu drzwi są zamknięte.

Oprócz dementorów mam kolejną rozrywkę, która dawała mi zajęcie – regularne wizyty w nieszczęsnym, pokręconym małym umyśle Toma Riddle. Nigdy nie tracę świadomości tego, gdzie się znajduję, ani tego, jak głodne jest moje ciało, ale mogę spędzać godziny, przyglądając się wszystkiemu, co robi Riddle i jego urojona drużyna śmiercioramoli.

I naprawdę nie muszę wiedzieć, co Bellatriks lubi robić z tymi ludźmi i swoją różdżką. Naprawdę nie muszę... Chciałem się zobliviatować tamtej nocy.

Plusem jest to, że przeszukałem wszystkie ze wspomnień Riddle'a o szkole i wszystko o sześćdziesięciu latach zbierania przezeń wiedzy o magii. On naprawdę jest genialnym czarodziejem – razem z Hermioną byliby ramię w ramię w zdobywaniu ocen i wyróżnień. Po ukończeniu szkoły rozwijał swoje niepokojące zainteresowania niemal wszędzie – w większości w czarodziejskich częściach Egiptu, Mezopotamii i na Haiti. To właśnie stamtąd pochodzi klątwa rzucona na stanowisko nauczyciela OPCM-u. Wiem, jak to zatrzymać, ale nie wydaje mi się, bym miał okazję kiedykolwiek komuś o tym wspomnieć.

Najlepsze jest to, że absorpcja wiedzy Riddle'a z jego pokręconego, małego umysłu idzie w parze ze zrozumieniem. W jakiś dziwny sposób jestem teraz mniej więcej z grubsza siedemdziesięcioletnim Tomem Riddle, ale z ciała i sumienia Harrym Potterem. Mam więcej surowej mocy niż Riddle, ale rytuały, jakie przeszedł, uczyniły go bardziej fizycznie wytrzymałym, niż ja jestem. Może odnieść naprawdę duże obrażenia i dalej walczyć. Nawet po tym, co przeszedłem, nie chcę poświęcić dziewicy w dniu jej siedemnastych urodzin. Nigdy. Albo ten rytuał wykonany w celu zwiększenia jego refleksu.

Eee... powiedzmy, że jeśli użyjesz terminu „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że miał jaja, by coś takiego zrobić...", to nie ma zastosowania, jeśli chodzi o Riddle'a. (Założę się, że mężczyźni skrzyżują teraz nogi – sam to zrobiłem, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem to wspomnienie.) Domyślam się, iż nie brał pod uwagę reprodukcji, skoro ma być nieśmiertelny.

Kiedy dodasz to do sztuczki z Mrocznym Znakiem, Riddle uczynił się trudnym do pobicia.  
Dowiedziałem się, że Tommy nie jest animagiem. Sporządził obszerną analizę przemiany w przekonaniu, że jego animagiczną formą będzie wąż – naprawdę chciał być kobrą albo boa psiogłowym. Kiedy mu się nie udało, był wściekły. Dlatego przekształcił swoje ciało tak, by wyobrażało zwierzę, którym pragnął być. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i Jego Wężowatość stał się karykaturą samego siebie. Nie byłem w stanie dostać się tak głęboko do jego umysłu, by wiedzieć, jaką formę by przybrał, gdyby zdołał się przemienić. Mam nadzieję, że byłaby to mysz.

Zdołałem dzięki jego wspomnieniom zostać animagiem, przybrać własną formę i przeobrazić się w sokoła wędrownego. Dla mnie ma to sens. Pewnej nocy zmusiłem Toma do swoistego przeglądu zwierzęcych form. Sokół wędrowny jest ptakiem znanym z skoków do wody z dużej wysokości, tak zwanego lotu nurkowego, chwytania ofiary i powrotu w powietrze.. Innymi słowy, to doskonała forma dla szukającego, który wykonał niemal perfekcyjnie Zwód Wrońskiego, po raz pierwszy siedząc na miotle. Albo wiedział, na czym on polega.

Oczywiście nie mogę tutaj latać. Nie mogę nawet wydostać się stąd przez to cholerne okno (jest zbyt wąskie w stosunku do rozpiętości moich skrzydeł). Ale fajnie czasami tak po prostu zmienić formę.  
Możesz się zastanawiać, czym zasłużyłem sobie na takie wspaniałe zakwaterowanie. Czy ktoś mnie wrobił? Nie, naprawdę zrobiłem to, o co zostałem oskarżony. Zdradzony przez tych, których nazywałem rodziną i przyjaciółmi? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Nie.

Ale czy coś w życiu Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera było proste?

Jak już powiedziałem, byłem winny. Zabiłem Draco Malfoya i jego dwóch matołów. Zaszlachtowałem ich jak świnie, którymi byli. Naprawdę już nie czuję się z tym źle. Mówią, że więzienie zmienia człowieka.

Dlaczego zabiłem małego drania? Wszystko zaczęło się w pociągu do Hogwartu na początku mojego szóstego roku nauki. Podsłuchałem, jak przechwala się przed swoimi podwładnymi tajną misją zamordowania Dumbledore'a. Próbowałem ostrzec dyrektora, ale zapewnił mnie, że Snape ma wszystko pod kontrolą.

Będąc odważnym i lekkomyślnym Gryfonem, zacząłem śledzić Malfoya, by złapać go na gorącym uczynku. Przyjaciele kazali mi przestać. „Zaufaj Dumbledore'owi", powtarzała Hermiona. „Powiedział, że profesor Snape zajmie się nim", popierał ją Ron. Myślę, że robił to tylko dlatego, by okazać jej wsparcie. Ginny i Dean byli pewnie w jednym z schowków na miotły. Neville chciał pomóc, ale Hermiona przestraszyła go konsekwencjami. Luna? Kocham tę dziewczynę, ale Lunie nie było przeznaczone niezwracanie na siebie uwagi.

Walka zaczęła się, bo zarówno Malfoy, jak i ja byliśmy tak cholernie głupi.

Ostatecznie walczyliśmy z powodu określających nas wzorców przekazanych nam przez starszych. Pewnie, był prawdziwym dupkiem, ale walczył, ponieważ takiego zachowania nauczyli go Lucjusz i Tommy. Dokładnie jak Dumbledore mnie. Obaj walczyliśmy dla Sprawy. Przeciwne strony, ale ta sama przyczyna.

Natknąłem się na Malfoya i jego cienie skradające się do Pokoju Życzeń. Wykrył mnie zaklęciem ujawniającym i wkrótce korytarz wypełniły śmigające we wszystkie strony groty. Nie jestem pewien, czy wiedział, z kim walczy. Rzuciłem zaklęcie miażdżące kości na nogi Malfoya, ale przypadkiem trafiło Goyle'a, który upadł przed nim. Trafiło w szyję. Malfoy i Crabbe od tej chwili zaczęli używać klątwy uśmiercającej.

Patrząc wstecz, jestem pod wrażeniem ich zdolności do tak szybkiego wypowiadania formuły zaklęcia, ale nikt nigdy tak naprawdę nie uczył ich walki. Stali w jednym miejscu jak w cholernym lockhartowskim klubie pojedynków.

Zaklęciem posłałem Crabbe'a wzdłuż korytarza i i nad balustradą. Później usłyszałem, że Filch stał na schodach, gdy Crabbe wylądował dwie stopy od niego. Szkoda, że nie widziałem jego twarzy, gdy ciało wylądowało tuż przed jego nosem. Rezultat zobaczyłem później. Bardzo przykry. Filch najwyraźniej przeszedł emeryturę na miejscu.

Malfoy zmarł z powodu szoku wywołanego szybką utratą krwi po użyciu zaklęcia, które znalazłem w książce do eliksirów od Slughorna. Jedno machnięcie różdżką i głębokie cięcie rozcięło jego brzuch, drugie dosłownie odcięło mu lewą nogę w połowie uda. Próbował przytrzymać swoje wnętrzności, podczas gdy wykrwawiał przez tętnicę odciętej nogi. Wydawało się, że czas zamarł, gdy patrzyłem, jak umiera.

Dumbledore i Snape dotarli w chwilę po tym, jak blond ciota rozpoczął swoją „nową, wielką przygodę". Przerażony Snape próbował zanieść ciało Malfoya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Dumbledore po prostu wyglądał na rozczarowanego i zapytał mnie, co się stało.

Następną rzeczą, jakiej byłem świadomy, była wiadomość, że jestem sądzony za popełnienie trzech morderstw. Oskarżyciel nazwał to aktem zemsty za śmierć mojego ojca chrzestnego. Prokurator nazwał go aktem zemsty za śmierć mojego ojca chrzestnego. Narcyza dała wspaniały pokaz swoich umiejętności aktorskich jako pogrążonej w żałobie matki. Może nawet było to prawdą. Kilkoro moich kolegów i koleżanek zeznało, jak brutalny mogłem być. Drugi i czwarty rok od nowa.

Coś jest w tych parzystych latach.

Remus nie miał możliwości zeznawania jako publicznie znany mroczny stwór. Ron próbował pomóc, ale mowa obronna typu „Ale to był Malfoy! Ten śliski wąż na pewno robił coś złego!" nie mogła przekonać członków sądu w dużej mierze składających się z absolwentów Slytherinu. Zabawnie się to oglądało i doceniam jego uczciwy wysiłek.

Hermiona została wezwana do złożenia zeznań przez Oskarżyciela. Nie chciała, ale przyznała, że próbowała mnie powstrzymać przed śledzeniem Malfoya, bo mógłbym zrobić coś nieodpowiedzialnego. Pogorszyła tylko sytuację, próbując mnie usprawiedliwiać. Jeden z członków Wizengamotu uciszył ją, kiedy zaczęła bąkać coś o uwolnieniu Syriusza i Hardodzioba.

Naprawdę jej nie obwiniam. Po prostu nie jest w stanie kłamać. Albo zapanować nad ustami, kiedy to robi.

W końcu wszystko sprowadziło się do tego, że nie miałem twardych dowodów na to, że Malfoy robi coś nielegalnego, poza tym nie miał Mrocznego Znaku. Oskarżyciel był w stanie udowodnić, że Malfoy użył Avady Kedavry tylko w obronie własnej i dopiero po śmierci Goyle'a, a pozostałe czarnomagiczne rzucane przez niego zaklęcia po prostu przemilczał.

Skazano mnie na trzy kary dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności, które odsiedzę w słonecznym Azkabanie. Czarodziejska społeczność wychwalająca mnie na stojąco teraz potępiła mnie wraz z Knotem jako mrocznego czarnoksiężnika. Głupie owce. Nie wiedzą, że trwa wojna? Tak, zabiłem trzech żołnierzy wroga. Nienawidziłem Malfoya, ale nawet ja żywiłem do niego sporo szacunku.

Tommy urządził trzydniowe przyjęcie tuż po wydaniu wyroku. Większość mugolskich uczestników szczęśliwie nie doczekała następnego dnia uroczystości. Widziałem rodziców Malfoya na przyjęciu - o ile wesołość Narcyzy wyglądała na nieco wymuszoną, to Lucjusz wystarczająco szybko przeszedł nad swoją żałobą do porządku dziennego. Riddle wynagrodził Lucjuszowi śmierć jego jedynego syna obietnicą przekazana mu majątków Blacków i Potterów po opanowaniu Ministerstwa. Myślałem, że Malfoy zsika się z radości. Dziwnym trafem rodziny Crabbe i Goyle nie dostały niczego.

Po raz ostatni spotkałem się z Dumbledore'em na chwilę przed wyruszeniem do mojego nowego wakacyjnego domu.

\- Przykro mi, że to musi się zdarzyć, ale prosiłem cię, byś zostawił pana Malfoya samemu sobie.

\- I tak po prostu pozwoli im pan mnie tam wysłać? - zapytałem w szoku. - A co z tą przepowiednią?

\- Przepowiednia rozwiąże się sama - zapewnił mnie pobłażliwe Dumbledore. - Na tę chwilę uważam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli dostaniesz trochę czasu, by przemyśleć to, co zrobiłeś, Harry. Sam to na siebie ściągnąłeś, nie chcąc mnie słuchać. Teraz wymaga to konsekwencji. Jako nieletni czarodziej zostaniesz umieszczony w pozbawionej dementorów części Azkabanu o niższym rygorze. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że wyciągniesz wnioski z tego doświadczenia i powrócisz do jasnej strony. - Na Merlina, on chyba kocha dźwięk swojego głosu, kiedy ten jest taki „dziadkowy".

Przyznaję, że straciłem w tamtej chwili cały szacunek, jaki do niego miałem. Tylko dzięki otaczającym nas antymagicznym zabezpieczeniom uniknęliśmy tego, co stało się w jego gabinecie pod koniec piątego roku.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o „powrocie do jasnej strony"? Próbowałem powstrzymać tego małego sukinsyna od zamordowania cię.

Od tej chwili zacząłem mu ubliżać. W pewnym momencie zapytałem, czy to on był tym starym kozłem, przez którego pieprzenie miał kłopoty jego brat.

Mógłbym właściwie rzucić Patronusa na samo wspomnienie o tym.

Dumbledore rzucił mi po prostu swoje opatentowane „jestem tobą bardzo zawiedziony" spojrzenie i powiedział:

\- Obawiam się, że znajdujesz się o wiele dalej od jasnej strony, niż się spodziewałem.

Potem odwrócił się i odszedł. Godzinę później dostałem świstoklika do mojego nowego domu i nie była to cholerna „pozbawiona dementorów część Azkabanu o niższym rygorze".

Syriusz przeżył tu ponad dziesięć lat z wiedzą, że jest niewinny. Ja nie mam tego luksusu. Wiem, co zrobiłem. Zrobiłem to, co było słuszne, a nie to, co łatwe. Nie mam niewinności, która by mnie utrzymywała przy życiu. Mam sprawiedliwość.


	2. Negocjator

****II. Negocjator****

 _ _Nie ma niczego takiego w wygrywaniu, naprawdę. Jeśli tylko jest się obdarzonym bystrym okiem, sprawnym umysłem i całkowitym brakiem skrupułów__. – Alfred Hitchcock

Jedną z miłych rzeczy w wyciąganiu wspomnień z Toma było to, że mogę siedzieć. I czytać książki, które on już przeczytał. Oczywiście wchłonąłem wiedzę, ale w jakiś sposób jest to o wiele bardziej rzeczywiste, niż gdybym sam miał czytać.

Czytam mój ulubiony tekst dotyczący zakląć ochronnych. Opisuje starożytne systemy obronne Celtów. Nie są one tak słynne jak egipskie czy nordyckie, ale diablo przebiegłe. Dodatkowo bardzo niewielu łamaczy klątw je studiowało, nawet w samej Wielkiej Brytanii. Palcem narysowałem skomplikowane znaki w powietrzu. Nie używa się ich w ten sposób, ale to najlepsze, co mogę zrobić, by móc praktykować.

Już miałem zakończyć tworzenie niezwykle subtelnego systemu obronnego, który osłabiałby rdzenie magiczne ewentualnych intruzów (bardzo paskudnego), gdy usłyszałem strażników otwierających drzwi na końcu korytarza więziennego. Nie przegapiając szansy, by im dopiec, zacząłem śpiewać, jednocześnie zmazując wszystko, co narysowałem.

 _ _Niedoli miej nie poznał z was nikt,  
Żal tylko udziałem jest mym,  
Niczym jestem, Ty jeden wiesz.*__

Spojrzałem do góry i spróbowałem wyglądać na zaskoczonego widokiem dwóch strażników.

– Misja ratunkowa? Ale nie wyglądacie na Kosmiczne Jaja! – Kocham ten film. Obejrzałem go z pięćdziesiąt razy w czasie wakacji po piątym roku. Był jedynym powodem do śmiechu przez całe tamto lato. Syriuszowi też by się spodobał.

– Wstawaj, Potter – warknął jeden z nich. – Masz gościa.

Myślałem o stawieniu oporu, ale nie miałem nic innego do roboty – wstałem, pozwoliłem założyć sobie kajdany i wyprowadzić się na korytarz. Stał tam Albus "Błysk w oku Zagłady" Dumbledore, osłaniany przez dwóch swoich kumpli: Moody'ego i Shacklebolta.

– Dobrze jest słyszeć, że podtrzymujesz się na duchu dzięki muzyce, Harry. Muzyka jest na swój sposób magią, której nigdy nie stosujemy.

– No cóż, jakoś się trzymam profesorze Dumb–bully–door.** To jeszcze nic – każdej nocy mamy specjalne widowisko muzyczne w tej "części Azkabanu o niższym rygorze".

Dumbledore zignorował pierwszą część, posyłając mi ten swój cholerny przepełniony cierpieniem wyraz twarzy.

– Przykro mi z tego powodu, Harry. Dopiero dzisiejszego ranka zauważono, że w dokumentacji twojej sprawy znajduje się rażący błąd.

Na jego wąskich, starczych ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Cholera, to będzie niezłe.

– Jednakże zostałeś powierzony mojej opiece, Harry. Dostaniesz drugą szansę. Szansę, którą będziesz mógł otrzymać tylko raz. Zachęcam cię do jej przyjęcia.

Oparłem się pokusie, by powiedzieć mu, co może sobie zrobić z tą swoją szansą.

– O jakiej szansie pan mówi?

– Jesteś w stanie oddać wielką przysługę czarodziejskiemu światu, Harry. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Ma pan na myśli przepowiednią mówiącą, że jestem jedynym, który może powstrzymać Gadziego Pyska?

Szok, jaki zobaczyłem na twarzach Moody'ego, Shacklebolta i więziennych strażników, sugerował, że ta informacja wciąż była tajemnicą. O radości!

Wnioskując z wyrazu jego twarzy, udało mi się zdenerwować Dumbla. Punkt dla mnie!

– Tak, Harry. Wierzę, że nauczyłeś się tutaj wszystkiego, co było możliwe, że czas już, byś powrócił i wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie.

– A co ja z tego będę miał?

Stary kozioł wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.

– Będziesz mógł pokazać, że spłaciłeś swój dług i wrócić do Światła.

Coś z tego, co właśnie powiedział, nagle otworzyło mi oczy.

– Zaczekaj! Wiedziałeś, co to miejsce zrobi z moim połączeniem z Tommym! Chciałeś, bym znalazł się w jego głowie! Nie przez przypadek w pobliżu nie było dementorów! To ty zorganizowałeś ten cały cholerny cyrk!

Dumbledore uciszył mnie ruchem ręki.

– Obawiam się, że to miejsce wpędziło cię w urojenia, Harry. Jak już ci mówiłem, zostałeś umieszczony w tym skrzydle w wyniku pomyłki.

Wyciągnął pergamin.

– Minister Scrimgeour oferuje ci ten magicznie wiążący kontrakt. W zamian za pokonanie Voldemorta otrzymasz ułaskawienie za wszelkie zbrodnie popełnione w przeszłości.

Pozwoliłem mu zmienić temat, ale nie zapomnę o tym. Zabezpieczenia oparte na magii krwi mówiły mi, że Dumbel doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajdowała się moja cela.

– Więc w końcu pozbyli się tego durnia Knota? – parsknąłem. – Przykro mi, ale moje naiwne, pełne ufności dni dawno już minęły. Mimo wszystko to już drugi raz, kiedy zostawiacie mnie jak gówno na końcu patyka i nie sprawdzacie, co się ze mną dzieje. Jestem pewny, że moje dobro nie leży ci na sercu. Niech spojrzę na ten kontrakt.

Dumbledore wyglądał na obrażonego i smutnego, trzymając przede mną pergamin. Nie mam na sobie swoich okularów, ale odrobina magii bezróżdżkowej przed moimi oczami działa jak soczewki. Nikt tego nie zauważył.

Jeśli przed przeczytaniem tego "kontraktu" byłem zły, to teraz czułem, że zaraz wybuchnę.

– Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem... Zabiję Voldemorta i otrzymam ułaskawienie?

– Tak, Harry – zgodził się Dumbledore.

Ignoruję go i mówię dalej.

– Ale mogę być sądzony za wszystko, co zrobię, by osiągnąć ten cel, a dodatkowo gdy otrzymam ułaskawienie, mogę zostać wygnany, a pieniądze z gringockich skrytek Blacków i Potterów przejęte przez Ministerstwo. Nie wierzę wam.

– Oferujemy ci szansę, Potter! – ryknął Moody. – Zabiłeś tamtych uczniów z zimną krwią. Gdyby nie to proroctwo, pozwoliłbym ci tu zgnić.

– Powinienem zostawić cię w tamtym kufrze. Szkoda... – odpowiedziałem z szyderczym uśmiechem.

– Muszę nalegać, byś to zrobił, Harry – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Twoja zgoda na to, co ci proponujemy, jest w najlepszym interesie wszystkich magicznych istot.

– Pod jednym warunkiem. – Zamilkłem na chwilę. – Chcę mojej różdżki. Wiem, że nie została złamana. Dla najlepszego interesu wszystkich magicznych istot była zbyt cenna jako bliźniacza siostra różdżki Voldemorta. Tak samo jak ja.

– Mam twoją różdżkę, Harry. Zostanie ci zwrócona w odpowiedniej chwili.

– Nie. Włóż mi różdżkę do kieszeni. Nie będzie różdżki, nie będzie podpisu. I zatrzymam ją.

Patrzą na mnie niepewnie.

– Mam związane ręce. Spędziłem tylko pięć lat w tej twojej cholernej szkole. Co niby nią zrobię? Wysadzę sobie pośladek!?

Shacklebolt uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Podpisz kontrakt, Harry, a włożę ją do twojej kieszeni.

Naskrobałem coś ledwo przypominającego moje imię, po czym poczułem otaczającą mnie magię. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z aprobatą i włożył różdżkę do kieszeni moich spodni. Nieźle.

Dwaj kolejni strażnicy dołączyli do nas, kiedy przekroczyłem bramy więzienia. Tak naprawdę teraz po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem wyspę. Cóż za jałowa skała.

– Świstoklik? – zapytałem.

– Tutejsze zabezpieczenia pozwalają tylko na przesyłanie skazanych i gości – wyjaśnił Shacklebolt. – Musimy dotrzeć do stałego lądu i dopiero tam postarać się o transport.

Wzruszam ramionami i po raz pierwszy od niemal dwóch lat rozkoszuję się świeżym powietrzem. Prowadzą mnie do małej, pozbawionej silnika łódki. Przypominam sobie przybywającego po mnie Hagrida i jestem pewien, że jest magicznie zasilana. Spokojnie zajmuję miejsce w środku łodzi. Dookoła mnie znajdują się aurorzy. Czy oni naprawdę spodziewają się, że wskoczę do Morza Północnego?

Podróż do brzegu trwa ponad godzinę. Tuż przed dotarciem do celu czuję opuszczające nasze ciała zabezpieczenia. Wpływamy do małego doku, po czym wstaję i strażnicy wynoszą mnie z łodzi.

– Dlaczego robisz to dopiero teraz? – pytam nagle. – Wiedziałeś o tej przepowiedni, nim się urodziłem. Dlaczego uwalniasz mnie dopiero teraz? Powiedziałeś, że przepowiednia rozwiąże się sama.

– To nie jest już ważne, Harry – zapewnił mnie Dumbledore z tym swoim proszącym o zaufanie uśmiechem.

– Tak więc to nie ma nic wspólnego z desantem Riddle'a, przez który straciliśmy Remusa, Tonks, pana i panią Weasley oraz Billa wraz tuzinem innych członków Zakonu? – pytam mimochodem.

Grupa zatrzymuje się tak szybko, że niemal wpada na nią eskortująca mnie straż.

– Skąd ty o tym wiesz? – gruchnął Shacklebolt. – Tamtego dnia straciłem trzech moich najlepszych ludzi!

Wzruszam ramionami.

– Tommy przyglądał się wam z bliskiej odległości. – Spojrzałem wprost na Dumbledore'a. – Lestrange'owie byli odpowiedzialni za śmierć większości członków Zakonu, ale Snape zabił Remusa i Tonks.

– Byłeś połączony z Tomem. – Dumbledore praktycznie szeptał.

– No, i zobaczyłem twojego "zaufanego" Mistrza Eliksirów zabijającego człowieka, który był moją ostatnią więzią z rodzicami, i jego żonę.

Dumbledore błyskawiczne odwraca się i oszałamia czterech strażników towarzyszących nam od Azkabanu. Szybkie Oblivate usunęło wszelką pamięć o rzeczach, których nie powinni byli wiedzieć.

Wciąż odwrócony do mnie plecami, mówi:

– Jestem pewien, że Severus po prostu skorzystał z tej niefortunnej sytuacji, by móc rozbudowywać swoją przykrywkę. A co możesz mi powiedzieć o planach Voldemorta?

– Śmieciożercy wyszli z tego ataku bez szwanku – podkreśliłem, ignorując jego pytanie. – Dlaczego więc prawdziwy morderca nie wziął odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny?

Sam Kingsley wyglądał teraz na gotowego do zabójstwa.

– Omówię to z profesorem Snape'em – powiedział swym "dziadkowym" tonem Dumbel. – Opowiedz mi teraz o swoim połączeniu z Tomem. – Wiem, że nasza rozmowa nie przyniesie żadnych rezultatów. Zastanawiam się, co Snape ma na tego starego drania.

– Wiem o nim praktycznie wszystko. Zakładam, że zebrałeś już wszystkie świecidełka Riddle'a? – Dumbel jest zaszokowany na samo wspomnienie horkruksów. Postanawiam wybić go jeszcze bardziej z równowagi.

– Przy okazji, chcesz wiedzieć, jak zdjąć klątwę z posady nauczyciela OPCM-u? – Teraz Dumbledore nie jest w stanie usunąć wyrazu pragnienia z twarzy.

– Oj, która to już godzina... – mruczę z lubością. – Czas na herbatę!

W tej samej chwili teleportujemy się. Szkoda, że nie mogę zobaczyć teraz ich twarzy.

* Fragment amerykańskiej religijnej pieśni mającej korzenie w folklorze tamtejszych afrykańskich niewolników.  
** Nie dające się przełożyć na język polski nawiązanie do nazwiska Dumbledora – Dumb–bully–door (dumb – głupi, niemy, durny, bully – tyran, despota; w domyśle ktoś, kto znęca się nad słabszymi)


	3. Uciekinier

**III. Uciekinier**

 _Nigdy nie pozwoliłem by system edukacji kolidował z moim wykształceniem_. - Mark Twain

 _1 sierpnia 1999 - Mosquito Island, Brytyjskie Wyspy Dziewicze_

Przeciągam się w promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Pozostałości mojego urodzinowego kaca zaczynają powoli się się ulatniać. Moje dziewiętnaste urodziny były znacznie lepsze niż którekolwiek z pozostałej osiemnastki. Jestem pewien, że nawet te pierwsze spędzone z rodzicami nie były aż tak przyjemne.

W zeszłym roku byłem zresztą zbyt zajęty, żeby móc je obchodzić.

Po tym jak zostawiłem Dumbledora z kciukiem w dupie, poszedłem prosto do Gringotta i po zaoferowaniu tym małym chciwym gnojkom dwudziestoprocentowej „opłaty serwisowej" przetransferowałem, za wyjątkiem jakże symbolicznej sumy trzydziestu syklów, całą zawartość skrytek Blacków i Potterów. Pieniądze zostały przeniesione do nowej skrytki nazwanej przeze mnie „Zatara", o której wiedziałem tylko ja i gobliny, dokonujące transferu. Umowa wyraźnie wymieniała skrytki Blacków i Potterów, a nie tą nową.

Może Tiara Przydziału miała jednak rację.

Zaproponowałem im również sporą prowizję za sprzedaż niemal dwunastu należących do Blacków i Potterów nieruchomości położonych na Wyspach Brytyjskich i wystawienie ich na sprzedaż, najlepiej na mugolskim rynku nieruchomości. Okazało się, że byłem właścicielem sporego fragmentu Pokątnej, a Zakon Feniksa wciąż bezczelnie używał Grimmauld Place 12 jako swojej Kwatery Głównej. Kusiło mnie by i ten dom wystawić do „Wielkiej Wyprzedaży" (jak ją nazywałem), ale nie chciałem by przez to zwrócili uwagę na to co robię i pozbawili mnie przez to końcowej satysfakcji. Drugim wyjątkiem była należąca do mojej rodziny od pokoleń Potter Manor. Nigdy nie postawiłem tam nawet stopy, ale myślę, ze moi rodzice chcieliby by pozostała w rodzinie.

Dowiedziałem się też, że wyspa na której ukrywał się Syriusz po moim trzecim roku była własnością Blacków. Znajdowała się na Brytyjskich Wyspach Dziewiczych i nikt nie mieszkał na niej od lat. Nie było na niej niczego co świadczyłoby o tym, że kiedyś była zamieszkana, poza starym domem w głębi wyspy i pomostem dla motorówek. Znajduje się na północ od jednej z największych wysp archipelagu, Virgin Gorda.

Sama nazwa była obiecująca – lubiłem wszystkie odniesienia do dziewic. Hej, mówiłem przecież, że więzienie zmienia ludzi.

Gobliny dostarczyły mi dokumentów tożsamości, w tym prawa jazdy i paszportu wystawionych na nazwisko Robert Zatara. Paszport miał nawet trzy autentyczne stemple wyjazdowe, pochodzące z poprzednich wycieczek. Zarezerwowałem sobie lot z Londynu do San Juan Puerto Rico oraz połączenie lotnicze do Tortoli. Powiem tak – gobliny może i są drogie, ale definitywnie warte swojej ceny.

Po wylądowaniu w Tortoli, spędziłem kilka tygodni w bardzo ładnym ośrodku wczasowym, gdzie dochodziłem do siebie po pobycie w Azkabanie. Nie wiedziałem niczego o lokalnej populacji czarodziejów, więc jadłem, ćwiczyłem i odpoczywałem by odzyskać siły. Dzięki magii szybko nabywałem masy mięśniowej, ale nie miałem niezbędnej do tych ćwiczeń cierpliwości.

Po zdobyciu sił, zacząłem pracować nad swoją wytrzymałością. Nie znalazłem zbyt wielu dziewic, ale całkiem sporo miejscowych talentów, chętnych pomóc mi w ćwiczeniu mojego cardio fitnessu. Pewna młoda dama z Raleigh w Północnej Karolinie powiedziała, że uważa moją tajemniczą i niebezpieczną aurę za seksowną. Jej siostrze wydawało się też to podobać, a ich matka wydawała się rozdarta pomiędzy trzymaniem córek z dala ode mnie i utrzymywania mojego zainteresowania sobą. Ach, dobre czasy.

Ostatecznie kupiłem piękny jacht i rozpocząłem budowę niewielkiego ale ładnego domu. Przez jakiś czas wszyscy w okolicy mówili tylko o młodym właścicielu, który wprowadził się do domu na wyspie, ale wkrótce znaleźli sobie inny temat do rozmów. Zresztą w kilku opornych przypadkach rzucenie _Oblivate_ definitywnie załatwiło sprawę. Mugole wiedzą gdzie znajduje się wyspa oraz że na niej mieszkam, ale nie są mnie ciekawi.

Ostatecznie natknąłem się na lokalną społeczność magiczną.

Czarodzieje z wysp Karaibskich nie tworzą zwartej struktury, ani nie mają formalnych władz. Jak większość magów, których tutaj spotkałem wydają się być kilkaset lat za światem mugoli. Mieszkają w starych osadach takich jak Nassau w czasach Republiki Piratów. Cały region jest anarchiczny. Każdy ma prawo robić tu to co chce, tak długo jak nie wpływa to na ich czarodziejskich sąsiadów i nie ujawnia naszego świata mugolom. Pochodzenie nie jest tutaj problemem. Tutejsza magia to mieszanina europejskich, afrykańskich i tubylczych tradycji.

Kończąc się przeciągać zerknąłem na gorącą brązowowłosą dziewczynę leżącą obok mnie na plaży. Niezła krzywizna pleców. Jak ona ma na imię? Tina? Nie. Tammy z Womelsdorf w Pensylwanii. Fajna dziewczyna. Bardzo słodkie, szczęśliwe podejście do świata i ludzi. Przypomina mi tym Susan Bones, ale nie do końca. Poza tym kto do diabła nazywa miasto Womelsdorf?

Decyduję się obudzić moją małą przyjaciółkę w odpowiedni dla nas sposób i zaczynam delikatnie podgryzać jej skórę w drodze od podbródka do obojczyka. Po chwili przenoszę się na południe, gdzie delikatnie kąsam jej płaski brzuch w akompaniamencie dobywających się z jej ust jęków przyjemności, kiedy nieoczekiwanie dochodzi do mnie lekkie poruszenie w zewnętrznej warstwie zaklęć chroniących wyspę, niewątpliwie zwiastujące nieproszonych gości. To zaklęcie nigdy nie zawodzi. Że też właśnie teraz, kiedy zaczęło się robić tak interesująco...

Rzuciłem na Tammy bezróźdźkowo i niewerbalnie _Drętwotę_ , po czym wyciągnąłem monetę z kieszeni i zmieniłem ją w świstoklika. Zabrałem ją do bezpiecznego pomieszczenia głęboko ukrytego pod moim domem. Można powiedzieć o mnie wiele, ale nie to że nie jestem ostrożny w stosunku do moich partnerek. Biorę antykoncepcyjne eliksiry i upewniam się, że nie zostaną przypadkowo trafione podczas magicznego pojedynku. Czego więcej może chcieć każda dziewczyna?

Aportowałem się do mojej frontowej werandy i usiadłem na krześle. Cichym syknięciem w wężomowie aktywowałem mechanizmy obronne i przygotowałem się na przyjęcie moich gości.

Zgredek przyniósł mi szklankę lemoniady. Jakimś cudem ten mały drań mnie wytropił, mimo zaklęć ochronnych i odległości. Nie chce się do tego przyznać, ale myślę, że przywiązał się do mnie. Przybył tu z Hedwigą w dzień po tym jak się tu wprowadziłem. Był głęboko urażony tym, że czarodziejski świat wtrącił mnie do Azkabanu za użycie samoobrony przeciwko Malfoyowi. Pomiędzy jego przywiązaniem do mnie a nienawiścią do wszystkiego co reprezentują sobą Malfoyowie, czarodziejski świat powinien być zadowolony, że nie rozpoczął skrzaciej rewolucji. Nadal lubię jego towarzystwo, a przy okazji stał się świetnym kucharzem lokalnych potraw. Robi też świetny Rum Punch.

Popijałem lemoniadę, podczas gdy zaklęcia obronne identyfikowały moich gości. Nie było to zbyt zaskakujące: Dumbledore, Hermiona, Moody i Percy Weasley. Moody miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę i próbował mnie zajść z boku.

Moody przykucnął za krzakiem, jakieś pięć metrów od bocznej ściany domu, kiedy ja przyglądałem się pozostałej trójce idącej powoli po wysypanej drobnymi kamykami ścieżce, powoli zbliżającej się do mojego małego skrawka raju.

– Zatrzymajcie się – mruknąłem cicho i wziąłem łyk.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział na powitanie Dumbledore robiąc przekornie jeszcze jeden krok i zatrzymał się.

– Wkroczył pan na teren prywatny, profesorze – informuję go uprzejmym tonem.

Zignorował mnie.

– Bardzo trudno było cię znaleźć. Była mała szansa, że jeden z moich uczniów, przebywający właśnie na wakacjach dostrzeże cię w tłumie.

Percy zrobił krok do przodu.

– Panie Potter, w imieniu Ministerstwa Magii żądam, aby wrócił pan z nami w celu wypełnienia warunków swojej magicznie wiążącej umowy, którą pan dobrowolnie podpisał!

Uśmiechnąłem się.

– Cześć Weatherby. Jak tam rodzina? - zagadnąłem z przekąsem i widok jego rumieńca dodał mi odwagi. Zapytałem: – Mówisz o tym naruszającym moje prawa kontakcie? Tym, po którego wypełnieniu stracę całą magię? – przyzywam niewerbalnym _Accio_ brzoskwinię, biorę duży kęs i kontynuuję z zadowoleniem. – Nie, jak widzisz wciąż podoba mi się moja magia i nie mam zamiaru się z nią rozstawać

– Dobrze wiesz jaki kontrakt mam na myśli! Ta, w której zobowiązujesz się do zabicia Voldemorta! – krzyknął Percy.

– Ach, ten kontrakt.

– Harry, zgodziłeś się to zrobić w zamian za uwolnienie cię przez Ministerstwo z Azkabanu – powiedział tym swoim dziadkowym głosem Dumbledore. – Nie wiem, w jaki sposób nasz kontrakt miałby naruszać twoje prawa.

Znajomość Dumbledora doradziła mi nieufność. Na mojej twarzy pojawia się leniwy uśmiech.

– Czy to ty jesteś autorem tej umowy? – zapytałem Percy'ego. Mimowolnie łapię jego szybkie spojrzenie na Hermionę zanim kiwa głową.

– Hmm, tak właśnie wydawało mi się, że to twój zawiły dobór słów, Weatherby, ale myślę, że niektóre z warunków kontraktu, magia w nim tkwiąca i samo zaklęcie pergaminu są dziełem stojącej tu panny Granger. – uśmiechnąłem się do Hermiony. – Pamiętam umowę jaką stworzyłaś dla Gwardii Dumbledora.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i unikając mojego wzroku powiedziała:

– Tak, napisałem część twojej umowy, ale tylko dlatego, że wiedziałam, że nigdy nie zgodzisz się, aby pomóc nam z własnej woli. Mój przyjaciel Harry nie zastanawiałby się nawet przez sekundę, ale on odszedł w mrok. – zatrzymała się na chwilę i dodała: – Poza tym teraz jestem panią Weasley.

Roześmiałem się z radości.

– Po tym wszystkim, wyszłaś za mąż za Rona? – ponowna wymiana spojrzeń pomiędzy Hermioną i Percym. – Chwila... za Percy'ego? – ryknąłem ze śmiechu. – Na Merlina, to wspaniale! Wy dwoje jesteście dla siebie stworzeni! – Nie śmiałem się tak mocno i długo od lat. Czułem się tak, jakby moje żebra mogły popękać.

Widząc moje roztargnienie, Moody wybrał ten moment by posłać w moją stronę _Drętwotę_. Jego magiczne oko było w stanie zobaczyć niemal wszystko: przenikać ściany, całe budynki, powiększać widziany obraz kilkakrotnie i przesuwać się dookoła bez utraty widzenia; nic więc dziwnego, że zobaczyło ścianę z niewidocznej stali nierdzewnej.

Problem z magicznym okiem polega na tym, że jego użytkownik widzi co znajduje się pod zaklęciem lub peleryną niewidką. Zwyczajne oko mówi użytkownikowi, że w danym miejscu jest coś co zobaczyć może tylko oko magiczne. W tym przypadku obojga oczu widok był taki sam, bo w przestrzeni pomiędzy Moodym a boczną ścianą domu tak naprawdę nic się nie znajdowało. Za wyjątkiem samej ściany.

Gdy tylko czerwony grot zaklęcia chciał minąć ścianę by uderzyć we mnie, niewidoczny z zewnątrz znak znajdujący się w pustej przestrzeni pomiędzy ścianami rozjarzył się i odbił zaklęcie rykoszetem w stronę emerytowanego aurora. Moody rzucił się instynktownie na ziemię i przelatujące zaklęcie uderzyło w krzak za którym się chował, i który niemal natychmiast spłonął.

– Cofnij się, Moody. Podszedłeś zbyt blisko.

Moody zrzucił z siebie jednym szarpnięciem pelerynę niewidkę i zerknął w stronę Dumbledora. Na jego twarzy malował się oburzony grymas.

\- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to bardzo stara wikińska magia...

Hermiona wyglądała jednocześnie na zaciekawioną i wzburzoną.

Spojrzałem na nich.

– No cóż, panie i pani Weasley, czas już chyba na waszą odpowiedź.

Wyglądali na zdezorientowanych.

– Byliście pod takim wrażeniem własnego sprytu, kiedy pod pozorem troski o czarodziejski świat oddaliście mnie w niewolę Ministerstwu i zaplanowaliście kradzież... tak KRADZIEŻ moich pieniędzy przez Ministerstwo, że zapomnieliście o umieszczeniu w kontrakcie terminu do którego miałbym zrealizować warunki w nim zawarte. Całkowicie zamierzam zrealizować jego założenia... pewnego dnia. – wziąłem kolejny kęs brzoskwini.

Zarówno Percy jak i Hermiona byli. W jakimś chory sposób ich małżeństwo ma sens. Oboje są przekonani, że nakazy i zasady MUSZĄ być przestrzegane. Dzielą ponadto wysublimowaną pewność, że wiedzą najlepiej w każdej sytuacji.

Hmm. Dumble też chyba pasuje do tego schematu. Sprawia, że zastanowiłem się co teraz musi się dziać w ich głowach...

Moody po raz kolejny skorzystał z okazji by mnie zaatakować. Chyba zorientował się jak można ominąć moją magiczną tarczę. Po raz kolejny przypominam sobie, że muszę podziękować Riddlowi.

– _Polecenie: jednostki piętnaście, szesnaście i siedemnaście. Namierzyć obiekt Alastor Moody._ _Ognia!_ – Szepczę w wężomowie, a trzy małe dmuchawki unoszą się lekko i wystrzeliwują małe strzałki kolejno w nogę, szyję i pierś jednonogiego aurora. Moody upada na twarz i przez chwilę wije się na ziemi, po czym zastyga.

Użyłem kupionych wcześniej wciąż wyrabianych i do niedawna jeszcze używanych na Wyspach Dziewiczych dmuchawek i strzałek do polowań, przy czym strzałki nasączyłem słabym wywarem z kurary i włączyłem kilkanaście tak przygotowanych dmuchawek do moich systemów obronnych – miła mieszanina magii i mugolskiego rzemiosła. Tylu czarodziejów chroni się tylko przed zaklęciami i możliwym atakiem siłowym, zapominając, że nawet najsilniejsza tarcza chroni zaledwie przód czarodzieja i to niecały.

Dumbledore i Percy podbiegli do aurora, podczas gdy Hermiona postanowiła na mnie nawrzeszczeć.

– Harry! Jak mogłeś? Ty naprawdę przeszedłeś na Ciemną Stronę używając zaklęć w wężomowie!

To było po prostu zbyt zabawne. Odpowiedziałem jej używając mojego najspokojniejszego głosu.

– Hermiono Jane, ty ciemna dziewucho! Aktywowałem po prostu moje mechanizmy obronne wobec realnego zagrożenia ze strony Moody'ego, który próbował już po raz drugi rzucić na mnie zaklęcie. Używam wężomowy by je uaktywnić.

Dumbledore patrzył z zaciekawieniem na jedną ze strzałek, którą musiał wyjąć z Szalonookiego i teraz trzymał w ręku.

– Jest świadomy, ale nie może się poruszyć. Skąd znasz takie zaklęcia i skąd pochodzą te strzałki?

– Są robione przez Pigemjów. Strzałki nasączyłem bardzo słabym roztworem kurary.

Dumbel przez chwilę rozglądał się dookoła i kilka razy wykonał niezrozumiałe dla nikogo poza nim i mną gesty. Zanim zdążył zadać mi jakieś pytania, Percy postanowił przejść do meritum:

– Panie Potter, jeśli nie wyruszy pan z nami by natychmiast zrealizować swoje przeznaczenie, to nie będziemy mieli innego wyjścia poza zmuszeniem cię do tego.

– Doprawdy? – powiedziałem z uśmiechem akcentując środkową sylabę. – A w jaki sposób zdołasz zmusić mnie do pójścia z wami? Twój mały kontrakt już opróżnił skrytki Blacków i Potterów oraz wygnał mnie z Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie mam rodziny bym mógł ją opuścić i o nią się troszczyć. Imperius na mnie nie działa, a przemoc fizyczna będzie w waszym przypadku jak najbardziej nierozsądna. Poza tym nie chciałbyś przypadkowo zabić swojego Wybrańca, prawda?

Mina Percy'ego była bezcenna, wyglądał jakby właśnie zjadł cytrynę. Nie wspominałem, że skrytki nie były do końca puste.

Dumbledore doszedł już do siebie.

– Harry, pomyśl proszę o niewinnych będących ofiarami okrucieństwa Toma. Czarownice i czarodzieje rożnego pochodzenia i narodowości giną każdego dnia! Przemoc rozprzestrzeniła się do każdego kraju w Europie. Mugole zaczynają coś podejrzewać, każdego dnia giną setki ludzi. Ministerstwo tuszuje niektóre z nich używając jako przyczyn wypadków i katastrof naturalnych Proszę Harry! Dla większego dobra jestem zmuszony nalegać byś wrócił z nami. – Stary cap pozwalał by jego magia dosięgnęła mnie próbując przytłoczyć mnie swoją aurą.

– Kolego, po spędzeniu takiej ilości czasu w bliskim otoczeniu dementorów, twoja gówniana aura na mnie po prostu nie działa. – skomentowałem znudzonym tonem. Czułem potęgę jego frustracji, dzięki falom magii, która wprawiała powietrze pomiędzy nami w drżenie. Wielki Albus Dumbledore nienawidzi bycia odrzuconym jako nic nieznaczący starzec.

Wyprostowałem się na krześle i posłałem w jego kierunki odrobinę własnej magii.

– A dlaczego miałbym robić coś dla większego dobra? Co do diabła większe dobro kiedykolwiek dla mnie zrobiło? Byłem dla ciebie szczęśliwym małym żołnierzem na szachownicy, dopóki nie zdecydowałeś, że lepiej będzie wysłać mnie do pieprzonego Azkabanu! Nie miałem dowodów na zdradę Malfoya, ale ty tak! Mogłeś zeznawać i oczyścić mnie ze wszystkich zarzutów, stary draniu! Zamiast tego pozwoliłeś im mnie zabrać i ustanowiłeś wewnętrzne osłony oparte na magii krwii by tylko mnie tam zatrzymać.

Posłałem mu zimny, pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

– Według mojej teorii zrobiłeś to celowo. Chciałeś kontynuować to co na twoje życzenie robił mi Snape na początku piątego roku, usiłowałeś tak bardzo osłabić moją barierę mentalną bym stał się dla ciebie wygodnym narzędziem i najlepszym szpiegiem Tommiego. Użyłeś dementorów by obalić resztkę mojego zdrowego rozsądku i jeszcze bardziej pchnąć mnie w twoją stronę. Dodatkowo odsunąłeś mnie bym nie dowiedział się niczego o twoich małych wyprawach. No cóż, ty stary draniu, masz wszystko czego chciałeś. Pogódź się z tym!

Czując się nieco lepiej oparłem się spokojnie z powrotem na krześle.

– Więc nie mów mi, że mam to zrobić dla większego dobra. Ponówmy raczej o tym co mogę z tego mieć.

– Co możesz z tego mieć? – zapytała Hermiona gniewnym głosem. Pamiętam ten głos. To był ten sam, którego używała kiedy ja i Ron ignorowaliśmy jedną z jej „sugestii".

Posłałem jej drapieżny uśmiech.

– Dokładnie.

Moody wciąż nie był w stanie się poruszyć, więc mogliśmy zabrać się do poważnych negocjacji. W celu spełnienia wymagań określonych w umowie, musiałem robić wszystko by wypełnić przepowiednię i ostatecznie powstrzymać Riddla. Nie mogłem ryzykować niedopełnienia choćby jednego z warunków zawartych w umowie – wówczas natychmiast straciłbym bym życie. Jeśli się temu dokładnie przyglądnąć, powstrzymanie Riddla zawsze było moim zamiarem.

– Czego chcesz, Harry? – zapytał tonem pokonanego Dumbledore. Nie żebym uwierzył.

– Po pierwsze, chcę złożenia magicznie wiążącej przysięgi w imieniu Zakonu i Ministerstwa, że każde z nich zrobi wszystko by wspomóc moje wysiłki w dążeniu do powstrzymania i możliwego unicestwienia Riddla i śmierciożerców, a po tym zostawi mnie w spokoju. – Dumbledore i Percy spojrzeli po sobie, po czym kiwnęli głowami.

– Dalej, chcę podwoić standardową nagrodę za zabicie śmierciożerców i Riddla. Uważam, że stosowne byłoby pięć tysięcy galeonów za zwykłego śmierciożercę, dziesięć tysięcy za członka Wewnętrznego Kręgu i sto tysięcy za samego Toma – wyglądali na nieco wstrząśniętych po tym co usłyszeli. Czy oni myśleli, że wciąż jestem ich małym Złotym Chłopcem?

– Harry, jak możesz domagać się za to pieniędzy? – krzyknęła Hermiona wzburzonym głosem. – Życie milionów niewinnych ludzi jest zagrożone!

– Hej, przecież to przez ciebie przejęto mój majątek – podkreśliłem z uśmieszkiem. – Moje heroiczne dni dzięki wam szybko się skończyły. Wdzięczność dla bohaterów nie trwa wiecznie. Cała te krew, pot, poświęcenie i cierpienie zmieniają człowieka. Dokonałem wielu wspaniałych rzeczy i pozbyliście się mnie bez jednego słowa sprzeciwu. Złoto jest dużo wierniejsze.

Dumbledore wyglądał na zdegustowanego tymi słowami.

– Konfiskata zawartości skrytek Blacków i Potterów była ceną twojej wolności za zbrodnię jaką popełniłeś!

– Mężczyzna musi zarabiać na życie. – odpowiedziałem bezczelnie. – Mimo wszystko niewielu pracodawców chce zatrudnić skazanych przestępców.

Dumbledore wydawał się zirytowany.

– Dobrze, ale za wyjątkiem Toma. Masz go pojmać i doprowadzić do Ministerstwa żywcem.

Nie mogłem odmówić sobie powiedzenia tego.

– Niestety, nie jest to warte ryzyka. Przyjmę jednak nagrodę za innych, których doprowadzę żywych. Albo zawsze możemy poczekać, aż proroctwo samo się rozwiąże! – uśmiechnąłem się do niego szyderczo.

Dumbledore i Percy wyglądają na zrezygnowanych i ostatecznie Dumbel pokiwał głową. Od Hermiony aż biła aura wściekłości.

– I na koniec, żaden czarodziej, czarownica, charłak, elf domowy, centaur ani inne stworzenie posiadające jakikolwiek związek zarówno z Ministerstwem jak i z Zakonem nie zbliży bez mojego zaproszenia się na odległość bliższą niż w promieniu stu mil do tego domu. – sakrastyczny uśmieszek pojawił się na mojej twarzy. – Byłbym okropnym sąsiadem gdybym obarczał moimi problemami mieszkańców okolicznych wysp.

– Zgodzimy się na wszystkie z tych warunków, Harry tak długo jak ty zgodzisz się na nie używanie Niewybaczalnych i na swój powrót do Anglii, aby zająć się tym od razu.

– Nie planowałem ich używać, więc mogę się na to zgodzić. Wrócę w ciągu trzech dni. Ale nie oczekuj, że stoczę pojedynek z Riddlem. To nie byłaby ani krótka, ani łatwa walka.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytała Hermiona. – Przepowiednia mówi, że możesz go zabić.

Chyba wciąż była wkurzona za wzmiankę o pieniądzach.

– Wow, ślub z Percym naprawdę sprawił, że zgłupiałaś. – mruknąłem i zerknąłem na nią. – Albo to zasługa iniekcji?

Mieszanina wstydu i zmieszania na jej twarzy była fascynująca.

Zwróciłem się do Dumbledore'a.

– Proroctwo mówi, że „ _będzie miał moc_ _jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna_ " , ale ja nie mam pojęcia o co może w tym chodzić. – Właściwie to podejrzewałem, że może chodzić o całą tą wiedzę i umiejętności, jakie zdobyłem dzięki miesiącom przebywania w umyśle Voldemorta.

– To miłość, Harry. – stwierdził miękkim głosem Dumbledore.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie stary capie, bo jeśli tak to wszyscy jesteśmy zgubieni. Bo akurat o niej nie wiem nic. A wszystko to dzięki twoim usilnym staraniom. I mam tu na myśli między innymi dorastanie z Dursleyami i radzenie sobie z niewdzięcznymi magicznymi owcami. Nie mam pojęcia czym jest miłość. Co miałbym niby zrobić? Przytulić go na śmierć?

Udałem przez chwilę, że nad czymś myślę.

– Wydaje ci się, że sama przepowiednia sprawi, że Riddle padnie trupem? Myślisz, że będę mógł wyzwać go do konkursu by zobaczyć, który z nas da radę wyciągnąć więcej ptaków z kapelusza w piątek wieczorem w Londynie? – zapytałem sugestywnym głosem. – Zabiłby mnie samą swoją miną...

Zamilkłem na chwilę.

– Nie wątpię, że miłość jest potężną siłą, tylko, że nie wiem czym jest.

– Będziemy mieli to na uwadze, Harry. Jestem pewien, że pani Weasley będzie bardziej niż chętna by ci pomóc. – Zapewnił mnie cicho Dumbledore. Ten argument trochę pozbawił mnie złości na tego starego skurczybyka i Hermionę, ale wciąż im nie ufałem.

Podeszli do mnie i z Hermioną jako Gwarantem, dyrektorem jako szefem Zakonu i Wizengamotu, oraz Percym jako reprezentantem Ministerstwa, za pomocą Wieczystej Przysięgi upewniliśmy się co do spełnienia naszych warunków – złocisty węzeł Przysięgi otoczył nasze stykające się dłonie i każde z nas jego gwarantowało życiem jej dotrzymanie.

– Spotkamy się na Grimmauld Place, czy raczej mam się zjawić w Ministerstwie? – zagaiłem uprzejmie.

– Będziemy w Głównej Siedzibie Zakonu. – odpowiedział starzec. – Zostaniesz jego członkiem, Harry?

Kiwnąłem lekko głową.

– Nie kłopocz się tym. Mogę, jeśli tego sobie życzysz.

Dyrektor patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem.

– Więc nie dołączysz do nas?

– Dotrę do Londynu na własną rękę.

– Będziesz chciał się zatrzymać na Grimmauld Place?

Coś w jego głosie zapaliło ostrzegawczą diodę w mojej głowie.

– Czy myślisz, że nie wiem co tamten dom zrobił Syriuszowi i kim się stał, kiedy po raz pierwszy z niego uciekł? Nie, nie zamieszkam tam, wśród pamiątek po tym, kim nie chciał być. Jak dla mnie to możecie go spalić. W Europie będę tak długo jak będzie trzeba i ani chwili dłużej. Poza tym w domu czeka na mnie śliczna dziewczyna i jestem pewien, że robi się coraz bardziej samotna. – To nie był do końca prawdziwy powód, ale mina Dumbledora była wystarczającym zadośćuczynieniem za to małe kłamstwo.

Percy rzucił zaklęcie lewitacji na Moody'ego i unosił go nad sobą. Odwrócili się i powoli zaczęli coraz bardziej oddalać się od domu. Doszli już do miejsca w którym wcześniej stali, gdy sobie o czymś przypomniałem.

– Nawiasem mówiąc, zwrócenie mi mojej peleryny-niewidki, miotły, mapy i innych rzeczy osobistych będzie dużym krokiem na drodze do polepszenia naszych relacji i miłym początkiem współpracy.

Hermiona ściągnęła pelerynę-niewidkę z ciała Moody'ego i rzuciła ją na ziemię nie patrząc na mnie.

– _Accio p_ _eleryna._

I tu kolejna niespodzianka. Była to peleryna mojego ojca.

Gdy doszła do mnie wibracja świadcząca o tym, że opuścili wyspę, używam świstoklika by przenieść się do znajdującego się pod domem bezpiecznego pomieszczenia i po chwili powracam z Tammy. Kładę ją na leżaku i niewerbalnie zdejmuję zaklęcie, kontynuując przerwaną mi podróż na południe. Tammy cicho jęczy i śmieje się z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. Kocham magię.


	4. Powrót

**IV. Powrót**

 _Życie jest tragedią, gdy widziane z bliska, a komedią gdy, widziane z daleka_ \- Charlie Chaplin

 _3 sierpnia 1999_

Kołując wysoko nad moim celem w postaci sokoła, czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Miałem na to tylko jedną szansę.

Przybyłem do Londynu w dwa dni po moim spotkaniu z Dumbledorem i jego kumplami, płynąc w górę Tamizy. Zwyczajne przebycie Atlantyku statkiem może potrwać nawet kilka tygodni. Oszukiwałem. Mój jacht początkowo był zwyczajnym czterdziestoczterostopniowym Gozzardem żeglownym z pełnym pakietem nawigacyjnym. Obsługiwanie tak skomplikowanego systemu nawigacji z taką masą magii wokół było trochę trudne. Poza wzmocnieniem całej konstrukcji i kadłuba zaklęciami czyniącymi cały statek odpornym na uszkodzenia, dodałem również uroki, które pozwoliły jachtowi na poruszanie się po wodzie bez jakiegokolwiek oporu. Kilka kolejnych zaklęć zmieniło materiał żagli w nieprzepuszczający powietrze i wzmocniły maszt. Na koniec dodałem urok zaklinający wiatr, dzięki któremu mogłem się poruszać w każdym wybranym przez siebie kierunku w prędkości od dziesięciu do dwudziestu pięciu węzłów morskich. Mała gałka obok znajdująca się obok kompasu pozwala mi dostosować prędkość i kierunek wiatru w zależności od potrzeby. Osobiście wolę delikatny półwiatr w czasie żeglowania.

UPS przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru zapuszczać się w szczegóły techniczne.

Przyśpieszyłem nieco moją podróż, przemieniając sam jacht w gigantycznego świstoklika - w jednej chwili będąc poza Brytyjskimi Wyspami Dziewiczymi i zasięgiem czyjegokolwiek radaru, znalazłem się nagle na jakieś cztery godziny powolnego rejsu do ujścia Tamizy. Stamtąd łatwo było dostać się do kraju bez potrzeby posiadania jakichkolwiek dokumentów.

W każdym razie wpłynąłem na Tamizę i zostawiłem jacht w ładnej, małej przystani około dziesięciu kilometrów w dół rzeki od centrum Londynu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia zakwaterowałem się w pokoju w 51 Buckingham Gate w Westminsterze. Komu przyszłoby na myśl szukanie czarodzieja w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, zwłaszcza znajdującego się w samym sercu dzielnicy rządowej mugoli? Wydaje mi się, że większość czarodziejów próbowałaby ukryć się Pod Trzema Miotłami, w Dziurawym Kotle lub w jakimś innym czarodziejskim pubie. Myślę, że magiczni po prostu czują się zbyt nieswojo w mugolskim świecie.

Znajomość kilku książek poznanych dzięki wglądowi w umysł Riddle'a uczyniła moją aurę niemal niewykrywalną. Jak inaczej mógłbym spacerować po gmachu Ministerstwa bez zawiadomienia oddziałów interwencyjnych lub wędrować po kraju bez bycia śledzonym. Nie potrzeba żadnych wymyślnych tarcz ani potężnych zaklęć. Moja prywatność jest wynikiem zaawansowanych technik Oklumencji.

Spacerowałem po wspaniałym hotelowym lobby, zastanawiając się w jaki sposób powinienem ogłosić mój powrót do świata czarodziejów. Wtedy przyszedł mi do głowy wspaniały pomysł. Huncwoci byliby z mnie tacy dumni...

Najpierw wybrałem się do dużego ekologicznego domu dostawczego pod Londynem i złożyłem dość duże zamówienie. Musiałem rzucić kilka _Confundusów_ na pracowników, a szybkie zaklęcie zmniejszyło moje zakupy do rozmiaru małej pastylki. Kilka wyspecjalizowanych uroków później i byłem gotowy do działania. Zapłaciłem dostawcy, tak jakby już dostarczył zamówione towary i na fakturze napisałem adres budynku, pod którym znajdowało się Ministerstwo Magii.

Wiedziałem dokąd mam się udać, ale nigdy jeszcze tam nie byłem. W przeciwieństwie do Riddle'a.

Teleportowałem się na dach dogodnego wieżowca, położyłem ostrożnie zmniejszone magicznie zakupy na ziemi i zrobiłem kilka kroków. Przemiana w sokoła zabiera mi zazwyczaj kilka sekund. Wzbiłem się do lotu, zaciskając szpony na moim zamówieniu. Upewniłem się, że nie upuszczę go podczas lotu, po czym machając skrzydłami uniosłem się na wysokość około trzystu stóp i znalazłem się do Wiltshire.

Ministerstwo zakazuje podróżowania w zwierzęcej postaci. Potrzeba wiele siły i skupienia by nagle nie zmienić się w człowieka na wysokości kilkuset metrów. Dodatkowo w zwierzęcej formie trzeba również unikać drapieżników, co jest o wiele trudniejsze w przypadku ptaków niż innych zwierząt. Na szczęście, oszczędzałem się przez ostatnie lata.

Z tej wysokości łatwo mogę dostrzec mój cel. Jestem zadowolony, że dane jakie zyskałem, przesiadując w umyśle Toma były prawidłowe. Nie jestem w stanie w tej postaci dostać się do umysłu Riddla, ale mogę poprzez bliznę wyczuwać jego emocje. (Myślę, że dementorzy byli naprawdę w tym pomocni.) Wiedziałem jednakże, że wydawanie uroczystego bankietu dzisiejszego dnia jest tradycją w czystokrwistym towarzystwie.

Mój cel wyszedł z domu. Ułożyłem się w powietrzu dokładnie nad nim i zacząłem pikować ku ziemi. Poczułem na wysokości około stu pięćdziesięciu stóp formującą się pode mną warstwę zaklęć ochronnych (nomen omen o wiele mniej skomplikowaną, niż ta chroniąca moją wyspę) i wypuściłem ze szponów zakupy, rzucając na nie bardzo proste zaklęcie. Mimo wszystko wiedziałem, że nie muszę być szczególnie dokładny jeśli chodzi o celowanie.

Mówiąc najprościej, zaklęcia ochronne mają zapobiegać przedostawaniu się przez wyznaczoną granicę konkretnym przedmiotom lub osobom, Jeśli dany obiekt lub stworzenie nie są uwzględnione w zabezpieczających dany obiekt zaklęciach, system zazwyczaj pozwala im na przekroczenie bariery ochronnej. Dlatego też często stosuje się zabezpieczenia warstwowe, które w przypadku niezwykle ważnych i wartościowych budynków są co jakiś czas aktualizowane. Dla niektórych obiektów przekroczenie bariery jest szczególnie trudne. W przypadku przedmiotów posiadających magiczne właściwości, wszystko zależy od złożoności zabezpieczeń i rodzaju rzuconych nań zaklęć. Jeśli zaś chodzi o niemagiczne obiekty, niektóre z nich są blokowane i odbijane, a ich szybkość i trajektoria ulegają zmianie – mam tu na myśli mugolskie kule i strzały.

Kiedy więc upuszczony przeze mnie maleńki pakunek miał uderzyć w pierwsze zaklęcie, osłony uaktywniły się lekko błyszcząc i drżąc jak rozgrzane powietrze. Zanim doszło do kontaktu pomiędzy barierą a pakunkiem, aktywowałem zaklęcie eksplodujące rzucone na pakunek, które wybuchając przywróciło mu poprzednie rozmiary. W chwili gdy pozbawione już magii spadające pozostałości po cichym wybuchu uderzyły w magiczne osłony, nic się nie stało. Grawitacja była teraz naturalną siłą, która miała dostarczyć je de celu.

Sto pięćdziesiąt stóp pode mną, Narcyza Malfoy podejmowała swoich arystokratycznych i wpływowych gości w czasie pierwszego ogrodowego przyjęcia w sezonie. Nawet z mężem ślepo posłusznym Voldemortowi i jedynym synem zamordowanym przez Harry'ego Pottera, to przyjęcie nadal było dla niej bwydarzeniem lata. W rzeczywistości, była to jedna z podstawowych form zbierania funduszy na dalszą działalność Śmierciożerców. Zdziwiłem się, że nigdzie nie było wielkiego ogłoszenia w stylu: "Zapłać nam teraz, albo sami przyjdziemy do ciebie później".

Trzy tony krowich odchodów mogą pokryć naprawdę bardzo wielką powierzchnię. Na dodatek, zrzucając taką ilość nawozu z trzystu stóp, można nadać mu naprawdę ogromną prędkość. Impakt rzeczywiście powalł większość obecnych na ziemię. To było zajebiste! Malfoy Manor zostało pokryta grubą warstwą nawozu. Dzięki mojemu sokolemu wzrokowi, widziałem wszystko tak jakbym znajdował się kilka metrów nad nimi. Łącznie z Narcyzą i Bellatrix powalonymi na ziemię masą krowiego łajna i tuzinami, kiedyś pewnie śnieżnobiałych, a teraz brązowawych pawi wzlatujących w niebo z nieopisanym wrzaskiem. Dodaję w myślach to wspomnienie na szczyt mojej patronusowej listy.

Odlatując aktywowałem ostatnie rzucone przeze mnie zaklęcie – na niebie nad Malfoy Manor pojawił się obraz gigantycznej sowy śnieżnej z piorunem w szponach. Mogę przysiąc, że usłyszałem wówczas pojedynczy krzyk wściekłości dochodzący z dołu.

Witaj Anglio, Harry Potter powrócił!

 _4 sierpnia 1999_

Wysiadłem z taksówki przy Grimmauld Place 10. W żadnym z okien nie paliło się światło i ulica wyglądała na opustoszałą. Miejski dom Blacków mógłby być teraz nienamierzany nawet bez Zaklęcia Fidelusa. Naprawdę nie chciałem tam wchodzić. Wciąż czuję się podle z powodu utraty Syriusza.

Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś w jaki sposób Syriusz dostał się Grimmauld Place 12? Mimo wszystko, uciekł z domu, rodzina się go wyparła i usunięto jego imię z gobelinu w salonie. Osłony magiczne chroniące dom nie uznawały go już za Blacka, podobnie jak matkę Tonks.

Odpowiedź brzmi tak – dostał się do domu poprzez szczelinę, którą stworzył sam w wieku czternastu lat, by móc wykradać się niepostrzeżenie z domu i odwiedzać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Jamesa Pottera. Szczelina była umieszczona dokładnie tam gdzie znajdował się niewielki, zasłonięty żywopłotem, otwór znajdujący się w ogrodzeniu. Przenosząc zawartości skrytek Blacków i Potterów, natknąłem się na dziennik mojego taty w jednym z pudeł dostarczonych mi przez gobliny. Większość nieznanych mi kosztownych artefaktów z skarbca Blacków kazałem sprzedać. W kartonach znalazło się sporo rzeczy pochodzących z Doliny Godryka: zdjęcia ślubne, biżuteria i inne pamiątki. Kazałem przetransportować je do domu na wyspie, bo uznałem, że miło byłoby mieć w swoim najbliższym otoczeniu to co kiedyś do nich należało.

Prześliznąłem się przez szczelinę w zabezpieczeniach i znalazłem się w ogrodzie. Podejrzewam, że Zaklęcie Fidelusa przez większość czasu zakrywało lukę w osłonie, ale było bezsilne wobec kogoś, kto znał tajemnicę tego domu.

Niedbale przeszedłem przez zaniedbaną połać zieleni pokrytą gęsto liśćmi, która kiedyś mogła być ogrodem, otworzyłem tylne drzwi i zalazłem się w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Wcale nie byłem zaskoczony tym, że czekał na mnie Dumbledore oraz ponad tuzin członków Zakonu. Zobaczyłem wszystkich żyjących Weasleyów, wraz z Hermioną i Fleur, Moodyego, Shacklebolta i Neville'a. Nie znałem tylko pozostałych dwójki.

– Witam wszystkich – powiedziałem stajac w drzwiach ze swoim najlepszym lockhartowskim uśmiechem. Chyba ich zaskoczyłem, ponieważ zamilkli.

– Jak się tu dostałeś, Potter? – warknął Moody.

– Hej Szalonooki, widzę, że szybko odzyskałeś swoje pogodne usposobienie. – Kątem oka zauważyłem uśmiechających się Rona i bliźniaków.

Ruszyłem w jego stronę. Spotkał mnie w połowie drogi i chwycił w męskim uścisku.

– Harry, przyjacielu, dobrze cię znowu widzieć. Hogwart był bez ciebie taki nudny.

Musiałem patrzeć w górę, ponieważ jest teraz wyższy ode mnie o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów.

– Jasna cholera, Ron. Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy pozwalać jeść tak dużo. – Ron wyglądał teraz jak cysterna.* Nie był tłusty jak Dudley, ale podobnie zbudowany.

– Heh, powinniśmy karmić cię na siłę, karle.

Stary Ron. Nie miał o niczym pojęcia, ale trudno odmówić mu racji.

Spojrzałem na niego poważnie.

– Było mi przykro, gdy usłyszałem o Billu i twoich rodzicach. Byli naprawdę dobrymi ludźmi.

Widzę łzy w oczach Rona i słyszę cichy szloch Fleur.

– Dzięki, przyjacielu. Wiem, że byliby szczęśliwi, że udało ci się wrócić z tego przeklętego miejsca. Próbowaliśmy uzyskać zgodę Ministerstwa na odwiedziny, ale odmówili. – Kiwnąłem głową ze zrozumieniem. Wiedziałem, że kontrolujący część Ministerstwa Riddle, chciał bym zdechł w samotności.

– Harry!

– Świetnie że tu jesteś.

– Naprawdę musimy usłyszeć jak ci się udało... – zaczął George.

– … tak załatwić Szalonookiego! – dokończył za niego Fred.

Uśmiechnąłem się do bliźniaków.

– Cześć Tweedle-dee i Tweedle-dum. Jak tam wasz biznes?

– Kiepsko... Może to ty nam odpowiesz...

– … czy wiesz coś na temat tego co wczoraj stało się w Malfoy Manor?

Uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie.

– Jestem pewna, że NIE miałeś z tym nic wspólego, Harry – usłyszałem miękki głos. W tej samej chwili poczułem parę ciepłych ramion przesuwającą się wokół mnie. Odwróciłem się by zobaczyć Ginny miażdżącą mnie w uścisku. Zauważyłem też kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Ginny jest tylko odrobinę niższa ode mnie, a po drugie, udało jej się odziedziczyć piersi jej mamy, bez talii Molly w komplecie.

– Cholera, Ginny, czy pożyczyłaś od swoich braci „Zestaw do łapania tłuczków "? – zapytałem z sugestywnym mrugnięciem.

Ginny zarumieniła się trochę, ale odpowiedziała:

– Nie. W zamian po prostu w końcu znalazłam sobie chłopaka.

Spojrzałem po zebranych i Neville najpierw lekko się zarumienił, a potem uśmiechnął.

– Wy dwoje jesteście razem? Wspaniale! Zastanawiałem się...

– Harry – przerwał mi Dumble – mimo że nie chcę zakłócać twojego ponownego spotkania z przyjaciółmi, to musimy porozmawiać o tym co zrobiłeś wczoraj.

– Ma pan na myśli to, że Harry dobitnie dał znać śmierciojadom, że są po uszy w gównie? – Zapytał z uśmieszkiem Ron. Uśmiechnęli się wszyscy poza Percym i Hermioną.

– Dorośnij, Ronald. Dziecinny wygłup Pottera obraził większość najważniejszych zwolenników Ministerstwa – warknął Percy. – Minister Scrimgeour przez kilka najbliższych dni będzie musiał brać nadgodziny, żeby to zatuszować.

– „Zwolennicy Ministerstwa"? To co robili w Malfoy Manor, razem z Bellatrix Lestrange i innymi poszukiwanymi przez Ministerstwo śmierciożercami?

– Widziałeś tam Bellatrix? – zapytał niepewnie Shacklebolt. – Kiedy aurorzy przybyli na miejsce, nie było tam nikogo z wyjątkiem Narcyzy, Lucjusza i kilkudziesięciu gości.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Może zdążyła się aportować. Stała obok swojej siostry, kiedy padły na twarz przygniecione przez tonę gówna... – przerywam na chwilę pozwalając wyśmiać się Ronowi i bliźniakom. Tylko oni nie patrzą na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Uśmiecham się lekko. – W zasadzie popełniłem nieścisłość. To były trzy tony gówna. Raczej nieco zbyt wilgotnego.

– Panowie Rogacz, Łapa i Lunatyk byliby z ciebie dumni – George bił mi brawo, a Fred usiłował wytrzeć nieistniejącą łzę z oka.

– Nazywają mnie Szpon – powiedziałem z przymrożeniem oka i moim najlepszym uśmiechem w stylu Sidneya Poitiera. Weasleyowie zaczęli chichotać. Wątpię czy zrozumieliby kontekst filmowy, ale nawet bez niego płakali ze śmiechu.

– Dosyć! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore. Chyba stary cap osiągnął swoje granice wytrzymałości... Zastanawiam się, co się stanie gdy je przekroczy.

– Mamy poważne problemy do omówienia – kontynuuował. – W ciągu następnej godziny odbędzie się walne zgromadzenie Zakonu, na którym uzgodnimy szczegóły.

W kuchni zapadła cisza.

– Harry zostaniesz tu do momentu zlokalizowania obecnej bazy operacyjnej Toma. Rozmawiałem z Ministrem na twój temat i zgodził się oddelegować kilku wybitnych aurorów, którzy nauczą cię sztuki pojedynkowania się na wysokim poziomie i przydatnych zaklęć.

– Myślisz, że pozwolę ci się tutaj zamknąć jak Syriusz? – pytam z niedowierzaniem.

– Masz tylko jedną piątą edukacji uczniów szóstego roku – prychnęła pobłażliwie Hermiona – i ośmielam się stwierdzić, że w najlepszym wypadku posiadasz wiedzę przeciętnego ucznia piątego roku. Bez odpowiedniego przygotowania i zaawansowanego treningu, twoje prawdopodobieństwo pokonania Voldemorta jest nieskończenie małe... – po chwili dodała znacząco – … chyba, że chcesz mieć nadzieję, że po raz kolejny uratuje cię twoje głupie szczęście?

– Moje głupie szczęście bardzo ci się przydało, kiedy razem z Ronem uratowaliśmy cię przed trollem – odpowiedziałem szybko. Wyglądało na to, że Hermiona może mieć problemy z ciśnieniem krwi. Wyglądała jak wuj Vernon przy wypełnianiu druków rozliczenia podatkowego.

– Uprościmy to – zasugerowałem. – Zatrudniliście mnie. Dobrze. Będę wysyłał do was Hedwigę, za każdym razem gdy czegoś się dowiem, lub gdy pojmę śmierciożercę lub Riddle'a. Zorganizujemy wymianę i do mojej skrytki w Gringocie wpłynie rzeczona suma. Pasuje?

– To jest nie do przyjęcia, Harry – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Nie jesteśmy gotowi stawić czoła Tomowi. Obawiam się, że będę musiał zmusić cię do pozostania tutaj. Pani Weasley zgodziła się pracować z tobą nad zaklęciami i magiczną teorią pojedynków, dopóki...

Usłyszałem już wystarczająco. Co prawda nie mogłem się stąd aportować ani użyć świstoklika ze względu na zaklęcia jakie nałożono na dom. Jednak gdy stałem teraz w środku domu Blacków, uświadomiłem sobie, że dom rozpoznał mnie jako swojego właściciela. Wszystko co mógł zakładać Dumbledore było oparte na jego wiedzy o podobnych zabezpieczeniach w Hogwarcie, które były daleko bardziej skomplikowane i starsze niż osłony Blacków.

Aportowałem się do Hyde Parku. Łatwo mogłem stamtąd dolecieć do mojego pokoju. St. James Park jest dogodniejszy, ale nawet dla nich ten wybór byłby zbyt ironiczny. Tarcza osłaniająca mnie od deszczu i szybkie zaklęcie pozwoliły mi się upewnić, że obsługa hotelowa nie zamknęła okna.

Dzięki Dumbledorowi spotkanie było krótsze niż się spodziewałem i mam dość czasu by zjeść późny obiad, zanim się wymelduję. Wtedy rozpocznę polowanie.

* najbliższe kontekstowi znaczenie słowa tank


	5. Sezon łowiecki

**V. Sezon łowiecki**

 _Nie przeszkadzaj swojemu wrogowi gdy popełnia błędy._ \- Napoleon Bonaparte

 _9 sierpnia 1999_

Przygotowywałem się do likwidacji jednego z moich pierwszych głównych celów. Nie mógł przejąć Ministerstwa, dopóki nie byłem gotowy do zabicia Riddle'a. Poza tym miałem teraz o wiele lepsze miejsce do przechowania go, zanim dojdzie do wymiany. Musiałem tylko poczekać aż usiądzie do kolacji. Restauracja była niewielka, skierowana do zamożniejszych czarodziejskich klientów, a jej wiele okna widokowe wychodziły na port w Portsmouth. Bardzo dyskretna, nie była rodzajem miejsca, do którego auror poszedłby coś zjeść. Była przeznaczona dla bogatych i dobrze ustosunkowanych. Innymi słowy, idealne miejsce dla czarodzieja czystej krwi.

Znalazłem swojego pierwszego śmierciożercę zupełnie przez przypadek To on wskazał mi to miejsce.

Mroczny Znak rezonuje z całą magiczną istotą czarodzieja, łącząc się z nią w jedność. To właśnie przez to połączenie Tommy jest w stanie wzywać swoich niewolników. Znak jest wypaczeniem staroegipskiego magicznego „łańcucha", używanego w celu przywiązania sługi do pana – został on zmodyfikowany i dzięki magi wężomowy, a także kilku rzuconych nań zaklęciom, dzięki możliwości zadawania bólu noszącej go osobie jest drogą do zawładnięcia nad nią. Podejrzewam, że Bill Weasley lub każdy inny w miarę kompetentny łamacz zaklęć byłby w stanie usunąć Znak, jeśli tylko władałby wężomową. Ze względu na magiczne połączenie, możliwe jest wykrycie posiadacza Mrocznego Znaku przy użyciu odpowiedniego sensora, działającego na tej samej „częstotliwości". Wyobraź sobie, że chodzi o kamerton. Kiedy wysyłam sygnał o określonej częstotliwości, Mroczny Znak odbija go z cichym pyknięciem, co daje mi tylko kierunek i często mylne wyobrażenie o odległości, w jakiej znajduje się jego posiadacz.

Była już późna noc kiedy przemierzałem Pokątną w mojej pelerynie-niewidce w sprawie nowego Firebolta II, którego kupiłem u goblinów jeszcze tego dnia. Przy okazji zamierzałem wypróbować detektor w Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, ale zauważyłem pewną aktywność w pobliżu Esów i Floresów, więc aktywowałem detektor. Nie byłem zbyt zaskoczony niemal niesłyszalnym dla wszystkich poza mną sygnałem zwrotnym.

Tym co mnie zaszokowało, była tożsamość śmierciożercy.

Wylądowałem na dachu i spojrzałem w dół zza krawędzi. Zobaczyłem czterech mężczyzn rozładowujących coś, co wyglądało jak pudła pełne książek na wózku widłowym. Niski, wyglądający jeszcze na ucznia Hogwartu chłopak, pisał coś piórem na pergaminie, śledząc wzrokiem czarodziejów lewitujących kartony do wnętrza sklepu. Ponownie użyłem detektora i kolejne pyknięcie doszło do mnie od chłopaka inwentaryzującego dostawę.

Poczekałem, aż nie było nikogo w zasięgu wzroku i rzuciłem na niego zaklęcia wyciszające i przywołujące. Zszokowany czarodziej zatrzymał się na niewidocznym z Pokątnej małym zapleczu Esów i Floresów. Pozdrowiłem go uderzeniem w twarz. Mimo, że wciąż był zaskoczony, rzuciłem na niego _Incarcerous_ i odebrałem mu różdżkę.

Rzuciłem zaraz zaklęcie prywatności i zdjąłem z niego _Silencio._

– Jak się nazywasz?

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał drżącym głosem. – Nie możesz tak...

Przycisnąłem mu koniec różdżki do lewego przedramienia

– Zapytam raz jeszcze. Jak się nazywasz?

– G-Gedeon Blott! Mój ojciec jest właścicielem połowy Esów i Floresów!

– Od jak dawna jesteś śmierciożercą?

– Ja nie... aaach! Od czasu gdy On wrócił! Zwerbował mnie Ma-Malfoy! Więcej niczego nie powiem!

– Ale dlaczego ty? – położyłem końcówkę różdżki do tylnej strony jego lewego kolana. – Zamierzam zapytać jeszcze raz. Dlaczego Malfoy cię zwerbował?

– Niczego ci... AAAAA! – niewerbalne zaklęcie uderzyło w jedną z kości piszczelowej, której odłamki musiały się boleśnie wbić w staw kolanowy i otaczające go mięśnie.

Powiedziałem niedbale:

– Masz jeszcze jedną całą kość w tej nodze, Kiedy ostatnim razem sprawdzałem, uzdrowiciele w Świętym Mungu wciąż nie byli w stanie leczyć takich uszkodzeń spowodowanych zaklęciami, ani odtworzyć kości potraktowanej tą czarnomagiczną klątwą. Takiej samej użył jeden z was na Szalonookim Moodym – wziąłem oddech i zapytałem raz jeszcze. – Dlaczego akurat ciebie?

Blotts jęknął z bólu.

– Dałem mu nazwiska wszystkich, którzy kupili szlamiaste pakiety.

– Jakie pakiety? – warknąłem przyciskając mocniej róźdźkę.

Kolejny jęk.

– Książkę o magii i czarodziejskim świecie dla rodziców szlam! Przychodzili do naszego sklepu każdego lata wkrótce po otrzymaniu listów i zadawali te wszystkie głupie pytania! Ojciec zapisywał je i w końcu napisał o tym książkę!

– Hmm, nie mam takiej. Mogłaby być całkiem przydatna – mruknąłem.

Ponownie zwróciłem uwagę na Blottsa.

– Więc dałeś śmierciożercom informacje jakich potrzebowali do znalezienia bezbronnych uczniów i ich rodzin? Powiedziałeś, że zostałeś zwerbowany przez Malfoya. Gdzie się z nim kontaktowałeś? – Blott potrząsnął głową. Wycelowałem różdżkę w drugie kolano. – Raz, dwa, trz...

– Dobrze już, dobrze! Chodzi do restauracji „Majestat Merlina" w Portsmouth! Bywa tam w każdą poniedziałkową noc! Będzie tam! W Portsmouth! – lekko napierając na jego umysł poprzez legimencję czułem, że mówi prawdę. Niestety, wciąż jeszcze mam nieco talentu w dziedzinie Oklumencji.

Zadałem mu kilka pytań, by upewnić się, że był jedynym śmierciożercą w księgarni. Okazało się, że jego ojciec jest „miłośnikiem szlam", jak to określił. Bez zbytniej zachęty z mojej strony podał mi imiona kilku swoich zamaskowanych przyjaciół. Niewielka mugolska pipeta wypełniona czystą kurarą wystarczyła, aby szybko i bezboleśnie zatrzymać serce młodego śmierciożercy. Powiedział wszystko czego potrzebowałem i nie było dalszego zapotrzebowania na to by cierpiał. Rzuciłem mu na klatkę piersiową srebrnego sykla i jego ciało zniknęło przenosząc się dzięki właśnie stworzonemu świstoklikowi.

Przykucnąłem w mojej pelerynie-niewidce w zaułku przy „Majestacie Merlina", czekając aż Lucjusz Malfoy zakończy swój posiłek. Od czasu Blotta wysłałemdo Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa jeszcze trzech martwych śmierciożerców. Noszący Mroczny Znak zwolennicy Voldemorta tworzą zamknięte grupy od czterech do pięciu członków i tylko jeden z nich ma kontakt z członkiem Wyższego Kręgu. Blott kontaktował się z Malfoyem i poza swoją grupą znał tylko jednego śmierciożercę z innej. Malfoy będzie miał dla mnie o wiele więcej nazwisk.

Frontowe drzwi otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich wytwornie ubrany Lucjusz Malfoy i ruszył ulicą w kierunku portu. Kroczył powoli z kręcąc swoją czarną laską z srebrną gadzią główką. Spodziewałem się tego. Tym czego nie oczekiwałem był młody, szczupły i czarnowłosy nastoletni chłopiec, który podążał za nim w niewielkiej odległości.

To mnie trochę przeraziło – w najlepszym razie ten chłopiec mógł być uczniem trzeciego roku w Hogwarcie.

Jego oczy były lekko zaszklone gdy z uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w czarodzieja, za którym szedł. Ten wzrok mógł świadczyć, że albo był w nim zakochany albo został napojony mieszaniną niezwykle mocnych eliksirów miłosnych. Jeśli miałbym się o to zakładać, to postawiłbym na eliksiry. To czyniło całą sprawę jeszcze trudniejszą.

Malfoy zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i odwrócił się do idącego za nim chłopca.

– Potrzymaj moją laskę, chłopcze. Aportuję nas do domu – powiedział swoim zwykłym, aroganckim tonem.

– Tak, sir – wyszeptał pełnym nabożnej czci chłopiec. – Czy będę mógł cię zadowolić gdy już wrócimy?

– Możesz spróbować – odpowiedział szyderczo Malfoy.

Dookoła Malfoya jarzyły się niemal niewidoczne magiczne osłony tarczy, więc atak z zaskoczenia byłby mało skuteczny i raczej nie powaliłbym go jednym zaklęciem. Nie chciałem też przypadkowo zranić nieosłoniętego nią chłopca, więc wyłączyłem go z walki _Drętwotą_ , która bezszelestnie przewróciła go na trawę.

Malfoy odwrócił się i wyciągnął jednym płynnym ruchem róźdźkę.

– Kto śmiał mi przeszkodzić?

– Ja – odpowiedziałem wychodząc z cienia. – Chłopiec nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, ty chory draniu.

– Potter – warknął. – Wiedziałem, że to ty zbezcześciłeś mój dwór. Zabiłeś mojego jedynego syna. Jako, że nie mogłem zemścić się na tobie, mściłem się na nim i jemu podobnym – wskazał na nieprzytomnego chłopca. Wnioski były oczywiste i bardzo obrzydliwe.

– Niektórzy z nich nauczyli się to lubić – szydził. – Być może ty też zaczniesz w swoim czasie – szybkim ruchem ręki przeciął powietrze, wysyłając w moim kierunku smugę błyszczącego fioletowego światła.

Moja tarcza błysnęła złocistym światłem i rykoszetem odbiła smugę w stronę Malfoya, który sparował atak, posyłając go w kamienną ścieżkę pomiędzy nami. Odbite od mojej tarczy odpryski fioletowego światła rozleciały się we wszystkich kierunkach: jeden zniszczył kosze na śmieci, inny ściął gałąź drzewa, a jeszcze jeden trafił w Malfoya rozbijając jego tarczę i raniąc go w szyję. Zasyczał z bólu, dając mi czas na rozejrzenie się dookoła – aleja była pusta, a w restauracji „Majestat Merlina" zgasły wszystkie światła. Rozszerzyłem moją tarczę tak, by osłoniła leżącego niecały metr ode mnie chłopca.

– Avda Kedafra – krzyknął Malfoy, jednocześnie wskazując we mnie różdżką. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Nevillowi spodobałoby się to po tym co się stało w czasie walki w Ministerstwie.

– Łapcie go teraz! – krzyknąłem. Jak było do przewidzenia, Malfoy obrócił się, by zobaczyć zachodzących go od tyłu aurorów. Podbiegłem i uderzyłem go w nerki. Zabrałem mu róźdźkę, kiedy padł na ziemię powalony bólem.

– To było żałosne, Lucjuszu. Nawet mugolskie dzieci wiedzą, że to podstęp. Naprawdę powinieneś oglądać więcej filmów.

Rzuciłem na niego _Incarcerous_. Chociaż wciąż z trudem łapie oddech, wyciągnąłem mugolską pipetę z kieszeni. Trzy krople veritaserum później byłem już gotowy do notowania.

Dwie godziny później zaniosłem chłopca do Świętego Mungo. Okazało się, że jest mugolem i rzucono na niego _Imperiusa._ Jego uzdrowiciel zapewnił mnie, że wyzdrowieje i usuną jego wspomnienia o magii i o tym co działo się z nim w ciągu ostatnich sześciu tygodni. Niestety było już za późno dla jego poprzedników.

Miałem nowe plany dotyczące Malfoya.

 _10 sierpnia 1999_

Zajęło mi to całą noc i kosztowało pięć tysięcy galeonów, ale rezultaty były tego warte.

Wszedłem do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu tuż po ósmej rano. Ostatnim razem byłem tutaj w dniu mojego nieudanego spotkania z Dumbledorem. Wewnątrz czekał na mnie znajomy widok: Ron i Hermiona sprzeczający się ze sobą przy dużym stole w kuchni.

– Nie powiem, żeby nie przywracało to wspomnień – powiedziałem stojąc w progu.

– Harry! – krzyknął Ron na powitanie. – Wróciłeś!

– Oczywiście – skomentowałem sucho.

Ron uśmiechnął się i podał mi rękę, kiedy Hermiona wybuchła:

– Harry, nie możesz po prostu przechodzić do porządku dziennego nad zabijaniem ludzi. Mieli swoje prawa i należał im się sprawiedliwy proces. Jeśli byliby winni, to zostaliby zesłani do Azkabanu! Nie możesz być jednocześnie sędzią, ławą przysięgłych i katem!

– Doprawdy nie mogę?

– Nie! Z całą pewnością nie możesz! Gdyby nie ten głupi kontrakt, do którego stworzenia zmusiłeś Ministra, to zostałbyś aresztowany w tej chwil!

– To ty byłaś autorką tego kontraktu, ty i twój mąż! I to mnie zmuszono do podpisania go. Poza tym, według Dumbledora jestem mrocznym czarnoksiężnikiem, mam racje? Nawiasem mówiąc, to czy rozpoznałaś pierwszego wysłanego tu śmierciożercę? – Hermiona kiwnęła głową, z wargami mocno zaciśniętymi z wściekłości. – Czy wiesz jakie informacje przekazywał Riddlowi? – kiedy streszczam jej przebieg mojej rozmowy z synem księgarza, powoli zaczyna robić się zielona. – Iluż niewinnych ludzi zmarło z powodu informacji, którymi podzielił się z śmierciożercami? Czemu nie uważasz tego co zrobiłem za w pełni usprawiedliwione?

Niepożądany, znajomy głos rozległ się za moimi plecami.

– Ach, panie Potter. Wciąż uważa pan, że jest ponad wszelkimi regułami.

Brutalnie stłumiłem w sobie chęć rozerwania go na miejscu na atomy.

– Cześć Smarkerusie – powiedziałem uprzejmym tonem i uśmiechnąłem się. – Widzę, że wróciłeś z nowym szamponem – spojrzałem na jego tłuste włosy. – Co to za mieszanina? Olej i łój?

– Panowie, proszę – rzekł Dumbledore wchodząc do kuchni. – Harry, nie ukrywam, że jestem bardzo rozczarowany tym, że uśmierciłeś wszystkich śmierciożerców, których złapałeś. Wydaje się dosyć oczywiste, że przed śmiercią byli przez ciebie przesłuchiwani.

Wzruszyłem obojętnie ramionami.

– Mam swoje powody, poza tym nie zabiłem wszystkich, których złapałem. Lucjusz Malfoy wciąż żyje.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie.

– Złapałeś Lucjusza? – zapytał domagającym się odpowiedzi, pełnym niedowierzania tonem. – Gdzie on jest? Co z nim zrobiłeś?

Uśmiechnąłem się.

– Harry, odpowiedz proszę na pytania profesora Snape'a – powiedział swoim dyrektorskim tonem Dumbledore.

– Jeszcze żyje – kiwam głową z uśmieszkiem. – ale chyba żałuje, że jeszcze nie umarł.

– Gdzie on jest? – krzyknęła Hermiona głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Jesteś zwyczajnym obywatelem. Przetrzymywanie ludzi bez ich zgody jest nielegalne. Musisz przekazać go Ministerstwu.

Spojrzałem na moją byłą najlepszą przyjaciółkę z udawanym zdziwieniem.

– Wow, ty naprawdę stałaś się chorobliwie pedantycznie przestrzegającą zasad tyranką – uśmiechnąłem się do niej kpiąco. – Pozwól mi zgadnąć, to ty przeszłaś na Ciemną Stronę Magii. Jesteś teraz radcą prawnym Ministerstwa, mam rację?

Ron zaczął się śmiać, a Hermiona spurpurowiała.

– Malfoy delektuje się obecnie własną odrobiną sprawiedliwości. I nie przetrzymuję go.

– Powiedz nam gdzie on teraz jest, ty nieznośny bachorze.

– Idź do diabła, Snape – odpowiedziałem mu szybko. – Masz nadzieję na to, że „uratujesz" go i zwrócić go twojemu panu? – zwróciłem się szyderczo do Dumbla. – Wszystko to dla większego dobra, by wzmocnić jego przykrywkę, oczywiście!

– Proszę, Harry. To profesor Snape, Severus okazał się wiernym naszej sprawie o wiele bardziej niż ty i zasługuje na twój szacunek.

– Doprawdy? – zapytałem z uśmiechem. Rzuciłem spory plik kartek papieru na stół. – To kopia rozmowy jaką odbyłem zeszłej nocy z Malfoyem. Są na niej nazwiska wszystkich znanych mu śmierciożerców, urzędników ministerstwa będących zwolennikami Toma, arystokratów i zwykłych ludzi wspierających finansowo działalność Voldemorta. Jak możesz się domyślić, jest tam też nazwisko twojego drogiego Sewerusa.

Snape był bledszy niż zazwyczaj, kiedy Dumbledore wziął kartki i zaczął je przeglądać.

– Jak to ci się udało?

– Veritaserum i samopiszące pióro. Zabrało nam to kilka godzin.

Hermiona zbladła, kiedy zaczęła czytać niektóre ze stron odłożonych już przez Dumbledora.

– Mówiłeś, że to kopia, więc gdzie jest oryginał? Czy istnieją dalsze kopie?

Uśmiechnąłem się.

– Tak, w pewnym bezpiecznym miejscu.

Troje par oczu patrzyło na mnie w szoku, podczas gdy Ron kładł się po stole ze śmiechu.

– Ubiegając jakikolwiek możliwy zamach na moją osobę wysłałem po jednej kopii transkryptu do „Proroka Codziennego", „Żonglera", „Czarownicy", tygodnika „Jak wybrać miotłę" i do każdego z niezależnych magicznych mediów jakie przyszły mi na myśl.

– Harry – powiedział błagalnym głosem Dumbel. – To zniszczy Ministerstwo. Nie wiesz jaki chaos wywołasz nazwaniem ponad tuzina urzędników Ministerstwa śmierciożercami!

– A dokładnie sześciu aurorów, dwóch niewymownych, dwóch szefów działów, dziewięciu urzędników i jednego woźnego – poprawiłem go szybko. – Założę się, że woźny był najbardziej wydajny z nich wszystkich – Ron prychnął, a Dumbledore i pozostała dwójka wyglądała na zniesmaczonych tym co usłyszeli.

– Czterdziestu kolejnych Malfoy oskarża o branie łapówek od śmierciożerców. Powiedział mi nawet jak z nimi rozmawiał, żeby robili to czego chciał – przerwałem, chcąc się nasycić wyrazem szoku na ich twarzach. Hermiona wyglądała jakby dostała wylewu. – Co najciekawsze, jedynymi ministerialnymi urzędnikami, którzy nie uczestniczyli w tym procederze są Puchoni.

– Dlaczego Harry? Dlaczego miałbyś robić coś takiego? – zapytał Dumbel błagalnym tonem.

– Chciałeś bym zakończył to tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, starcze. I to właśnie robię.

– Myślisz, że to jakoś osłabi Czarnego Pana? – spytał szyderczo Snape.

– Nie, po prostu pozbędę się części jego śmierciożerców i pozbawię ich wpływu na Ministerstwo.

– I co wtedy, Harry? – dociekał cicho Dumbel.

– To co wtedy się stanie zachowam na razie dla siebie. Możesz zaufać Smarkerusowi, ale ja nie zamierzam i radzę ci zrobić to samo.

– Harry, muszę domagać się byś...

– Domagaj się wszystkiego czego chcesz. Chcę by do mojej skrytki w Gringocie wpłynęła umówiona suma za trzech dostarczonych tu śmierciożerców – zatrzymałem się na chwilę i dodałem. – Powinienem naliczyć wam opłatę za ujawnienie tożsamości śmierciożerców, ale wydaje mi się, że jest już na to trochę za późno.

Hermiona rzuciła w moją stronę trzy dowody wpłaty do mojej skrytki sum o jakich mówiłem. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy Hermiona byłaby taka jak teraz przez te wszystkie lata bez wpływu mojego i Rona.

– Dziękuję bardzo – nie patrząc na nich włożyłem dowody wpłaty do kieszeni i ponownie ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.

Ron podszedł do mnie z wyciągniętą ręką.

– Świetnie było cię znowu zobaczyć, Harry. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

Uścisnąłem mu dłoń.

– Będę o tym pamiętał.

Wyszedłem z Kwatery Głównej, aportowałem się do Świętego Munga i natychmiast sprawdziłem się na obecność zaklęć śledzących. (Znalazłem trzy) W kieszeni kurtki natknąłem się na małą kartkę z napisem „Nora, 21:00, jutrzejszy wieczór". Ciekawe. W biegu zmieniłem się w sokoła i poleciałem do domu.


	6. Nowy impet

**VI. Nowy impet**

 _Panie, daj mi dar czystości i_ _wstrzemięźliwości_ _, ale jeszcze nie teraz_. - Święty Augustyn

 _10 sierpnia 1999_

Po opuszczeniu Kwatery Głównej Zakonu, udałem się z powrotem do mojego hotelowego pokoju i nie wychodziłem z łóżka do końca dnia. Obudziłem się w porze kolacji i wyszedłem coś zjeść. Ładny mugolski garnitur sprawił, że nie można mnie było odróżnić od mniej więcej tuzina przedstawicieli mugolskiego rządu jedzących tak jak ja późną kolację i wracających do hotelu. Moja opalenizna pochodząca z rocznego pobytu na Brytyjskich Wyspach Dziewiczych wyróżniała się nieco w tłumie bladych urzędników, ale nie było tak źle.

Kiedy wróciłem do mojego pokoju, Hedwiga czekała tam na mnie z wieczornym wydaniem Proroka Codziennego. Gdy wziąłem od niej gazetę, uszczypnęła mnie pieszczotliwie w palec i odfrunęła by usiąść na swojej żerdzi.

Na pierwszej stronie widniał ogromny nagłówek:

 **Poszukiwany śmierciożerca przyznaje się do wszystkiego!**

 _Zbiegły więzień Azkabanu i skazany śmierciożerca, Lucjusz Malfoy wysłał wczorajszej nocy do wszystkich najważniejszych czarodziejskich gazet i rozgłośni długi list, w którym przyznaje się do swoich czynów popełnionych jako śmierciożerca i ujawnia nazwiska wszystkich swoich współpracowników. Prorok Codzienny skontaktował się z trzema niezależnymi od siebie spółkami prawniczymi, w celu potwierdzenia autentyczności dokumentu. Każda z nich uznała podpis i sygnaturę magiczną twórcy listu za niewątpliwie należące do Lucjusza Malfoya. Pełen tekst tego niezwykłego dokumentu przeczytać można od drugiej do trzydziestej trzeciej strony naszej gazety._

 **Minister Magii uważa list Lucjusza Malfoya za „niepotwierdzony i budzący wątpliwości"!**

 _Wczesnym popołudniem Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour skontaktował się pisemnie z Prorokiem Codziennym w sprawie listu Malfoya. Minister odmówił jakichkolwiek wypowiedzi na temat autentyczności wspomnianego listu i powiedział, że może być sprytną mistyfikacją „Ten list wymienia z imienia i nazwiska kilku z moich najbliższych i najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół i współpracowników! Uważam, że niemożliwym jest, by którykolwiek z nich popierał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo!"_

Parsknąłem śmiechem na widok licznych cytatów listu Ministra i oświadczeń oskarżonych w „liście Malfoya" ministerialnych urzędników zamieszczonych w artykule. Fakt, że Malfoy podpisał list będąc pod wpływem veritaserum magicznie potwierdzał jego autentyczność. Fragmenty samego listu Malfoya włączone do tekstu na pierwszej stronie i publikacja całości transkryptu sprawiły, że zarówno dociekania Scrimgeoura co do jego autentyczności, jak i opinie pracowników Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów nie miały praktycznie żadnego znaczenia.

Zdecydowałem się wyskoczyć do jakiegoś mugolskiego pubu na kufel piwa lub dwa. Śmierciożercy pewnie i tak długo będą jeszcze w szoku po wiadomości dnia.

Przeklinając swoje szczęście siedziałem w mugolskim pubie znajdującym się tuż za rogiem mojego hotelu. Wszystkim czego chciałem było wypicie odrobiny piwa i spotkanie panny Tylko-na-tą-noc. Zabawić się, trochę się pośmiać i wrócić z nią z powrotem do mojego hotelu, gdzie pieprzylibyśmy się niczym para królików. Czy prosiłem o zbyt wiele?

Jak już wspomniałem na Karaibach nie istniały żadne formalne władze i nie było tam żadnych, typowo czarodziejskich miejsc. Miejscowa populacja przyjmowała na ogół nasze dziwactwa i pozwala nam żyć niemal otwarcie, tak długo jak używanie naszej magii nie zaczęło wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń.

Tamtejsza niezwykle stara haitańska wiedźma o imieniu Ila nauczyła mnie, jak można znajdować innych czarodziejów. Nie potrzeba było żadnych zaklęć – opierało się to na magicznym rezonansie magii należącej do mnie i innego czarodzieja lub czarownicy. Ta umiejętność uświadamia tylko obecność drugiej takiej osoby w pomieszczeniu, ale nie podaje kierunku, w którym się znajduje. Używanie tej sztuczki nie miałoby sensu w Hogwarcie, czy na Pokątnej, albo nawet w Norze, ponieważ wszyscy dookoła byliby czarodziejami. Tak naprawdę stosować można ją tylko i wyłącznie na obszarach pełnych mugoli.

W Hogwarcie nie uczy się tej umiejętności, ponieważ większość czarodziejów nie wyobraża sobie życia z dala od magicznej społeczności. Czystokrwiste dupki.

Wszedłem do knajpy i zamówiłem pierwsze piwo zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że wyczuwam rezonans jeszcze jednego czarodzieja w tym miejscu. Możesz podać mnie do sądu za bycie nadmiernie czujnym. Szybko rozejrzałem się dookoła i dostrzegłem ją. Dafne Greengrass. Dlaczego Ślizgońska czystokrwista księżniczka miałaby ze wszystkich miejsc na całym świecie być właśnie tutaj? Przypomniałem sobie, że Malfoy nie napomknął o niej jako o śmierciozerczyni, a będąc w umyśle Riddla, nigdy nie słyszałem by należała do grona jego zwolenniczek.

Rzeczywiście zaskakujące.

Greengrass nigdy nie była częścią bandy Malfoya, ale większość z nas myślała o niej w tej kategorii. Podczas gdy ja śledziłem Malfoya na szóstym roku, ona łamała serca chłopakom na prawo i lewo, zadając się nie tylko ze Ślizgonami. Dziwne, że kiedyś uważałem ją za zimną rybę.

Chciałem się temu oprzeć, ale moją największą słabością nigdy nie było „ratowanie wszystkich dookoła". Była nią natomiast ciekawość. I to zazwyczaj ona doprowadzała do sytuacji, w których musiałem kogoś ratować.

Odebrałem zamówione piwo i ruszyłem w jej kierunku. Rzuciłem szybkie zaklęcie maskujące na moją bliznę i ukryło ono ją tak dobrze, że jeśli ktoś nie wiedział o jej istnieniu, to nigdy by mnie nie rozpoznał. Dookoła niej stało kilku mężczyzn i filtrowała jednocześnie z trzema z nich. Kiedy zbliżałem się do niej, kilku z nich rzuciło mi wściekłe spojrzenia.

Jakieś pięć stóp od niej, poczułem lekki nacisk na tarcze oklumencyjne chroniące mój umysł. Rozpoznałem często rzucane przez Dumbla zaklęcie mające skłonić do rozmowy i każące obdarzyć rzucającego je zaufaniem. Stary cap używał go by uczniowie mogli wierzyć, że mogą przyjść do niego ze wszystkim. Nie było legalne, ale jego używanie poza oficjalnym przesłuchiwaniem było niedozwolone.

Dafne spojrzała w moim kierunku i uśmiechnęła się, gdy podszedłem bliżej. Odpowiedziałem jej tym samym i zatrzymałem się. Przez chwilę jej twarz wyraża zaskoczenie, po czym ponownie się rozpogodziła. Pewnie dlatego, że jej zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Mrugnąłem do niej szybko, po czym oparłem się ramieniem o pobliski stół i wziąłem pierwszy łyk.

Zerkając na zbliżającą się powoli Dafne aktywowałem mój wewnętrzny „wykrywacz" Mrocznych Znaków. Byłem odrobinę zaskoczony brakiem sygnału zwrotnego. Uznałem to za intrygujące. Była nieoznakowaną zwolenniczką Toma, czy może kimś innym? Zauważyłem, że faceci patrzyli na nią z niekłamanym żalem, po czym stracili nią zainteresowanie, odwrócili się w drugą stronę i zapomnieli o niej.

Następna godzina minęła w przyjemny rozmyciu. Kilka miłych dziewczyn zatrzymało się przy moim stoliku i próbowało ze mną rozmawiać, ale wydaje mi się, że większość z nich była zła na Dafne za przyciągnięcie większości mojej uwagi. Mino wszystko to był miły sposób na spędzenie czasu,

Zauważyłem, że co chwilę spoglądała w moim kierunku. Wydawało się, że moja odporność na jej zaklęcie nieco jej przeszkadzała. Były dwie możliwości – albo to, albo chciała się ze mną kochać.

Gdy tłum dookoła niej już się rozproszył, wstała i dostojnie podeszła do mojego stolika. Nie mogłem nazwać tego chodzeniem, bo była to najseksowniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem mając na sobie jeszcze ubranie. Obcisła czarna sukienka, blond włosy i te wszystkie apetyczne krągłości będące na swoim miejscu. Mogła być czystokrwistą księżniczką Slytherinu, ale w tej chwili bardziej przypominała wilę, niż cokolwiek innego. Na początku szóstego roku i pełnego rozkwitu naszej nienawiści do Ślizgonów, nawet Ron to przyznał.

– Mogę się do ciebie przyłączyć? – zapytała ochrypłym głosem.

– Proszę.

Usiadła lekko na siedzisku naprzeciw mnie.

– Nie podszedłeś do mnie – powiedziała oskarżającym tonem.

Figlarny uśmieszek pojawił się na moich wargach.

– Wydawałaś się wystarczająco zajęta. Mogę ci postawić drinka? – zgodziła się i skinąłem na kelnerkę. Młoda dziewczyna przyjęła zamówienie i odeszła z uśmiechem.

– Więc czym się teraz zajmujesz? – zapytała Dafne.

– Myślę, że mogłabyś mnie nazwać rządowym doradcą do rozwiązywania nietypowych problemów – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem.

– Naprawdę – wycedziła. Zauważyłem błysk w jej oczach, gdy wypowiadała to słowo. – brzmi to bardzo interesująco. Zdarzyło ci się dzisiaj coś ekscytującego w pracy? Ja mam etat w Ministerstwie Edukacji i nigdy nie dzieje się tam nic ciekawego.

Wzruszyłem mimochodem ramionami.

– Jakiś człowiek znalazł chyba dziwny patyk w Staffordshire, złamał go i poparzył się czymś co było w środku. Było trochę zamieszania z oparzeniami, ale przetransponowaliśmy go do Kliniki Oparzeń Świętej Winiflirdy i zajęli się nim już lekarze – oczy Dafne rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru spodków.

– Różdżka? – wyszeptała.

– Słucham?

– Nic, nic – uwodzicielsko skromny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. – Przejdziemy się?

Podejrzewając coś pokręciłem głową.

– Przecież jeszcze nie wypiłaś swojego drinka.

– Nalegam. _Imperio_.

Muszę dodać na jej korzyść, że nie zauważyłem ruchu jej różdżki. Poza tym, jakim cudem zdołała ją ukryć w obcisłej czarnej sukience na ramiączkach? Hmmm, ciekawie byłoby się dowiedzieć.

Dafne pochyliła się do przodu. Dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądałoby, że flituje ze mną i właśnie szepcze mi coś do ucha.

– Teraz wyjdziemy z pubu. Zachowuj się zwyczajnie.

Piękna blondynka z gracją wstała z krzesła i chwyciwszy mnie pod ramię, wyszła ze mną na zewnątrz. Uśmiechnąłem się i mrugnąłem do „odrzuconych" przez nią zalotników, gdy wychodziliśmy.

Przeszedłem z nią przez ulicę i weszliśmy do ładnego hotelu. Rzuciła Imperiusa na recepcjonistkę i z kluczem w ręce wsiedliśmy do windy. Przyglądała się szybko zmieniającym się liczbom. Jako, że mnie ignorowała, wykorzystałem ten czas na zerknięcie na nią. Cholera! Ta kobieta naprawdę potrafi wykorzystać każdy skrawek materiału na swoim ciele.

Wszedłem za nią w milczeniu do ekskluzywnego pokoju na trzecim piętrze. Pokój był standardowym w tej dzielnicy pomieszczeniem hotelowym z królewskim łożem, rzeźbionym biurkiem, kanapą i aneksem kuchennym.

– Usiądź na kanapie – rozkazała mi nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Posłuchałem.

– A teraz powiesz mi wszystko co wie Ministerstwo Obrony o czarodziejskiej wojnie.

– Niezbyt wiele – przyznałem wzruszając ramionami. – Ostatecznie biurokraci są wszędzie tacy sami, niezależnie czy będą czarodziejami czy mugolami. Nie uwierzą w nic, zanim nie pomacha się im tym przed nosem jak wściekły szczeniak ogonem.

Dafne wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną sposobem w jakim jej to powiedziałem. Ludzie znajdujący się pod wpływem Imperiusa, zazwyczaj okazywali się niemal niezdolni do samodzielnego myślenia, całkowicie podporządkowując się sile zaklęcia. Gdy rzucający zadawał im pytanie, czuli przemożną chęć udzielenia nań szczerej odpowiedzi, a nawet nie byli w stanie zwyczajnie chodzić, bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Powinienem zmyślić coś i unikać sarkastycznych porównań.

Różdżka pojawiła się w jej ręce z cichym pyknięciem. Widocznie przez cały czas musiała ją w niej trzymać i dopiero teraz zdjęła z niej zaklęcie niewidzialności. (Porażka. Moje wyobrażenia legły w gruzach.)

– Imperius nie działa na ciebie tak, jak na innych ludzi.

Zanim zdążyła zareagować niewerbalny Expelliarmus wytrącił różdżkę z jej ręki i rzucił ją pod przeciwległą ścianę.

– Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu, panno Greengrass.

Zszokowana czarownica patrzyła na mnie przez kilka sekund. W końcu powiedziała:

– Potter! Myślałam, że wyglądasz dziwnie znajomo. Zmyliła mnie ta opalenizna i garnitur. Kiedy widziałam cie ostatnim razem, Chłopcze-Który-Przeżyłeś, wyglądałeś jak włóczęga w jakichś workowatych szmatach.

Uśmiechając się do niej zdjąłem zaklęcie maskujące z mojej blizny.

– Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy spotkałem „Czystokrwistą Księżniczkę" siedzącą w mugolskim pubie i gawędzącą z jakimiś dziwnymi facetami – Greengrass skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie.

Oparłem się o kanapę.

– A więc co tam robiłaś? Wątpię byś zbierała akurat tam informacje dla Riddle'a, a i tak nie jesteś jedną z jego oznaczonych niewolnic.

– Widziałeś listę Malfoya wysłaną do Proroka?

– Coś w tym rodzaju – zgodziłem się z nią.

– Mogę otworzyć moją torebkę?

– Powoli.

Dafne otworzyła małą torebkę leżącą przy jej boku i wyciągnęła mały skórzany portfel. Otworzyła go i pokazała mi, co było w środku. Z jednej strony znajdowała się przeźroczysta przegródka na dokumenty, a z drugiej odznaka niewymownego.

– Moim zadaniem jest monitoring reakcji mugolskiego rządu na nasze problemy. Mamy agentów we wszystkich ministerstwach, ale ja wciąż praktycznie jestem na etapie treningu i właśnie dlatego zajmuję się przesłuchiwaniami osobistymi. To dlatego byłam w tym pubie. Ludzie robią się rozmowni po kilku kolejkach.

– Zwłaszcza, kiedy rozmawiają z gorącą młodą kobietą w seksownej małej czarnej. To takie banalne, że twoi szefowie muszą chyba oglądać zdecydowanie za dużo mugolskich filmów – stwierdziłem z figlarnym uśmiechem.

– Więc, masz zamiar mnie aresztować? – zapytałem z przymrożeniem oka. – Możemy nawzajem przeprowadzić sobie rewizję osobistą.

Dafne wyglądała na zaszokowaną, a w chwilę później wybuchła perlistym śmiechem.

– Na Merlina! Nigdy nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę tak kiepski tekst na podryw z ust nieśmiałego małego Harry'ego Pottera, którego poznałam w czasie naszej Ceremonii Przydziału. Kilka lat temu zemdlałabym z powodu szoku, gdybym w ogóle coś do ciebie powiedziała.

– Zależy co byś mi powiedziała – przyznałem. – Gdyby o wojnie lub szkole, byłoby w porządku. Propozycja randki w Hogsmeade raczej ściągnęłaby na ciebie nadopiekuńczość i niepokój o stan twojego umysłu ze strony pani Pomfrey.

Dafne zachichotała cicho.

– Nie, nie aresztuję cię. Słyszałam o twoim kontrakcie z Ministerstwem. Sposób w jaki to rozegrałeś i to jak skorzystałeś z luki w umowie było bardzo ślizgońskie. Tym jak manipulowałeś Dumbledorem i Ministerstwem zdobyłeś mój osobisty szacunek.

– W ostatnich czasach postrzegam siebie raczej jako Ślizgogryfona – z udawaną pychą przybrałem jedną z typowych min Lucjusza Malfoya.

Dafne zaśmiała się.

– Szkoła nie była taka sama bez ciebie i Malfoya. Zdałam sobie sprawę, ze naprawdę mi go trochę brakuje.

– Opowiadaj.

Usiadła nieco wygodniej na krześle. Słyszałeś kiedyś tą piosenkę „jej nogi mogłyby być bramami do raju"? Nie wiem czy tak było w przypadku nóg Dafne, ale byłbym skłonny się tego dowiedzieć. Oczywiście, tylko ze względów naukowych.

– To było jak impas po rozpoczęciu drugiej połowy meczu quidditcha w czasie rozgrywek Pucharu Świata. Nott i Pansy próbowali przejąć kontrolę nad Slytherinem, ale żadne z nich nie miało odpowiednich zdolności magicznych, pochodzenia, ani autorytetu by zająć miejsce Malfoya. Spędzali większość swojego czasu na spiskowaniu jedno przeciwko drugiemu i bezustannych kłótniach.

Wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Gryfoni nie byli wiele lepsi, podczas gdy Granger i większość Krukonów oddawała się kultowi jednostki Dumbledora, podczas gdy wierny twojej pamięci Weasley wytrwale niósł twój sztandar. Starał się, ale nie miał twojej siły oddziaływania ani przywództwa. Nie był zbyt skuteczny tylko dlatego, że sam nie chciał przejąć twojej pozycji w domu, wciąż wierząc, że powrócisz. Większość Gryfonów przeszła na jego stronę, zostawiając tą dziwaczkę Granger samej sobie.

Spojrzała na mnie z współczuciem.

– Poza murami zamku wojna przybierała na sile i wielu uczniów straciło rodzinę, ale w samej szkole było tak naprawdę spokojnie. Większość uczniów i nauczycieli nagle straciła cały zapał. Od czasu do czasu rzeczywistość dawała o sobie znać i niektórzy z twoich i Malfoya następców próbowali zdobyć poparcie, ale bezskutecznie. Każdy był zdenerwowany oczekiwaniem na spadające ostrze topora.

– Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby dla wszystkich było lepiej, że mnie tam nie było – skomentowałem leniwie.

– Być może dla nauczycieli, ale reszta czuła się zdecydowanie gorzej bez ciebie – jeśli kłamała, to nie niczego nie wyczułem. Wydawało się, że przynajmniej ze swojej strony mówiła mówiła prawdę.

– Jakim cudem skończyłaś jako niewymowna? – zapytałem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Moja mama pracowała w dziale badawczym Departamentu Tajemnic, a wujek był agentem polowym jednego z biur Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. Mój tata jest właścicielem spółki zajmującej się dostawą magicznych ingrediencji do eliksirów w Kornwalii. Uwielbia to, ale ja zawsze wiedziałam, że chcę być niewymowną jak mama i agentem jak wujek. Chyba dlatego Tiara umieściła mnie w Slytherinie.

– Ten durny kapelusz też chciał bym został Ślizgonów, ale nie chciałem być w tym samym domu co Malfoy. Dodatkowo Ron naopowiadał mi mnóstwo dobrych rzeczy o Gryffindorze i złych o Slytherinie.

Dafne wydęła wargi w nadętym grymasie.

– Szkoda. Miło byłoby od czasu do czasu porozmawiać w pokoju wspólnym z kimś inteligentnym.

Mrugnąłem do niej.

– Jestem pewien, że gdybym siedział w twoim przedziale w czasie mojej pierwszej podroży do Hogwartu, to byłbym teraz dumnym Ślizgonem.

Zaśmiała się basowo, dzięki czemu mogłem zaobserwować urocze drżenie jej biustu.

– Jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem, panie Potter – oskarżyła mnie.

– Jestem w szoku, że mogła pani coś takiego powiedzieć, panno Greengrass. Byłem wzorowym Gryfonem.

– Moja mama uczęszczała do Hogwartu rok wcześniej niż twoi rodzice – skomentowała z uśmiechem Dafne. – Słyszałam wiele opowieści o twoim ojcu i jego przyjaciołach, zwłaszcza z czasów zanim zaczął spotykać się z twoją mamą. W istocie, mam powody by twierdzić, że posiada osobistą wiedzę na temat jego eskapad. Tak, wiem wszystko o wzorowych Gryfonach.

Roześmiałem się. Kilkakrotnie Syriusz sugerował, że pseudonim mojego taty ma podwójne znaczenie, więc nie miałem wątpliwości, że jej insynuacje mogły być prawdą.

– Skoro zrujnowałem twoje dzisiejsze zadanie, to może dołączysz do mnie w pubie na dole i opowiesz mi niektóre z tych znanych ci historii, Dafne?

Jej uśmiech wydawał się nieco nieśmiały, kiedy powiedziała:

– Myślę, że będzie mnóstwo zabawy, Harry.


End file.
